algo asi como una familia
by Amako.Cross.23
Summary: ha pasado tiempo, cuidar a sus retoños no es cosa fácil, pero esto no es solo una historia donde se muestre lo difícil que es, ¿que pasara cuando el destino las ponga contra las cuerdas y les toque volver a su antigua vida? se encontraran con enemigos, viejos amigos, y con unos hombre que no soportan
1. Chapter 1

_**CHICAS QUERIDAS LECTORAS LES JURO QUE ME PICO UN BICHO RARO, POR FAVOR AGUANTENME CON OTRA HISTORIA SE ME VINO A LA MENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR QUE LA VERDAD QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES CON MUCHO AMOR…DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, Y TAMBIEN LA HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO HACIA DOS PERSONAS MUY ESPECIALES PARA MI (MIS INSUFRIBLES HERMANAS MAYORES JEJEJEJ :) QUE NO LEEN LO QUE ESCRIBO PERO IGUAL, VA DEDICADO A ELLAS Y SU HORRIBLE VIDA AMOROSA.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES: LA CHICAS NO SON HERMANAS, SON AMIGAS DE LA INFANCIA.**_

 **UNA FAMILIA O ALGO ASI.**

La bonita noche estrellada que se podía ver desde aquella magnifica casa en una colina, grande, bonita y ¡oh! su hermosa vista por la mañana se veían lo arboles, las flores del jardín se escuchaba el ruido del rio correr y por la noche las estrellas, definitivamente la cuidad no tenía nada parecido, lejos del bullicio, lejos de la gente peligrosa, sobre todo lejos de ellos…

Adentro la casa era cálida por la chimenea, en la sala se encontraban una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo, sus ojos rubí, brillaban al copas del fuego, sostenía un libro de medicina, a pesar de tener solo tener veinticinco años era muy buena en esa área, se acomodó en su sillón hasta que se acordó de algo. –miyako ¿mañana puedes hacer el desayuno? Sé que me tocaba a mí, pero la señora harumi me llamo por qué se siente mal y es una viejita tan amable que no pude decir que "no porque era mi día libre"-.

-y no será por que paga muy bien- dijo burlándose la morena de ojos esmeralda sentada en el otro sillón, aparto un momento el portátil de sus piernas para ver a su amiga momoko la cual le lanzo en cojín que esquivo con mucha agilidad –oyeee! eso casi me da-

-esa era la idea Kaoru- entonces la pelinegra saco la lengua y luego se carcajeo

\- ja-ja! Muy madura- entonces voltearon a ver que su amiga rubia con ojos zafiro que las callo botándole un cojín a cada una en la cara

-chicas, necesito concentrarme aquí, la próxima colección de diseños los debo entregar en una semana- volteo a ver a momoko –claro, no te preocupes yo hare el desayuno con gusto- y giro hacia su otra amiga –kaoru, no todos son tan interesados como tu-

-joder, miya que amargada te has vuelto- le lanzo el cojín devuelta la morena.

-lo siento, es que estaba un poco estresada eso es todo-

\- si, yo también, ¡ya se! salgamos a ver las estrellas eso siempre nos relaja- propuso momoko

-tienes razón vamos, también necesito inspiración para entregar los planos de la casa del abogado kazuma, tengo plazo hasta el domingo, y las estrellas siempre me calman- se levantó y ayudo su amigas bueno en realidad eran como hermanas se criaron, juntas Vivian juntas…compartían secretos…

Se dirigieron a buscar el telescopio, pero ya no estaba en su lugar, abrieron la puerta de su hogar y la vista no podía ser mejor las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, y allí estaba su telescopio, a unos metros de ellas, y lo más lindo eran esos pequeños ángeles que se peleaban por el lugar para ver las estrellas, escucharon –ya quítate, es mi turno- ellas se rieron en silencio, eran ángeles, pero a veces también eran pequeños demonios, querían pasar desapercibidas, al parecer no hicieron muy bien su trabajo, porque ellos voltearon a las vez y les sonrieron, si, por esa sonrisa es por qué ellas hicieron todo lo que hicieron. Se acercaron corriendo.

-vaya, por fin salieron, debieron haberlo hecho antes, y mirar esto- dijo uno de los niños señalando hacia el cielo, comenzaban a llover estrellas fugaces, era característico de los pequeños salir todas la noches y dormir en el día, parecían gatos, aunque no los culpaban tal vez miraban que ellas también lo hacían y lo creyeron normal.

-perdón, ryuu teníamos trabajo, bueno aún tenemos, pero salimos a despejarnos un poco- hablo Blossom al pequeño que tenía en frente.

-trabajo, trabajo, siempre tienen trabajo, deberían descansar ya ¿no?-dijo el pequeño impulsivo mirando a la pelinegra a los ojos la cual se empezó a reír y le revolcó el pelo

-¿Cómo crees que ponemos comida en la mesa tora?, te juro que no es porque nos cae del cielo- se burló del pequeño quien se cruzó de brazos y volteo su cara.

-él tiene razón, deberían descansar más trabajar tanto es malo para su salud- hablo amablemente el ultimo pequeño.

-no te preocupes taka, estamos acostumbradas a esto- dijo la rubia apretando la mejilla del niño

-pero, aun así, casi no pasamos tiempo con ustedes- replico de nuevo, ellas sintieron un pequeño vacío en su estómago, se miraron entre ellas y como se leyeran la mente asintieron y voltearon.

-¿Qué les parece si el fin de semana la pasamos juntos? Salimos a pasear o algo.

A los pequeños se les ilumino los ojitos y asintieron con rapidez y salieron corriendo camino hacia el telescopio.

-llegare primero-

-no, yo primero-

-apártense es mi turno- y se empujaban y reian, luego pararon en seco y se devolvieron hacia ellas también corriendo.

-¿que paso?- dijo la pelirroja que miraba como quedaban nuevamente delante de ellas.

Dio un paso adelante el pequeño que tenía el cabello parecido al de ella – se nos olvidó algo-

-¿que cosa?- preguntaron en unísono las chicas.

Entonces el pequeño de ojos color carmín la abrazo por la cintura que era lo más alto que llegaba –gracias, madre- entonces ella se sonrojo

-awwww- dijeron las dos faltantes, hasta que Kaoru volteo y frente a su cara tenia al pequeño pelinegro, ¿pero qué..? Tan alto, miro y el otro pequeño le hacía escalerita con su cuerpo agachado, le tomo la cara y le beso la mejilla –eres la mejor má- kaoru le dijo sus palabras –lo sé, soy la mejor, tú también lo eres- el niño se sonrojo y comenzó a tambalearse y por último se cayó, pues el pequeño rubio se levantó y se dirijo hacia su objetivo.

Le tomo la mano a miyako y le beso los nudillos y se inclinó a lo principesco –será un honor pasar el día contigo mamá- ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y ellos luego de eso volvieron a irse corriendo por quien llegaba primero al telescopio.

-son muy lindos, al parecer estamos siendo buenas madres, ¿no creen?- hablo la mayor de ellas.

-solo hay que mirar a las madres para saber de dónde sacaron tanto encanto- y luego de el chiste arrogante de kaoru se comenzaron a reír, luego callaron y se quedaron viéndolos.

\- chicas, no hay que engañarnos, lo único que nos sacaron a nosotras fue el tipo de sangre, porque en el resto son iguales a "ellos" tienen hasta los mismos gustos, e incluso las mismas mañas- dijo miyako mirando a su pequeño rubio de lejos.

-miyako, ya hemos acordado que hablar de ellos está prohibido no solo en esta casa, también en nuestras vidas- hablo kaoru con resentimiento en su voz

-¿no han pensado que diremos cuando pregunten por que los demás niños tienen padres y ellos no?- replico miyako, tenían que pensarlo seriamente aunque cual sea la respuesta definitivamente, no le iba a hablar de su progenitor, y estaba segura que sus amigas tampoco, observo como se pusieron a pensar su pregunta.

-tal vez no lo hagan, sino, ya hubieran preguntado algo, o al menos insinuarlo, quizá no tengan curiosidad- dijo Blossom –nuestros hijos no son tontos, para nada, al contrario son muy inteligentes, les atraerán cosas más importantes que saber dónde carajos esta un hombre que nunca estuvo-

-si tienes razón no son tontos, nosotras mismas les enseñamos todo, ya tienen el conocimiento que alguien a los 17 años debería saber, considerando que tienen siete, es mucho- recordó kaoru, ellas desde que sus hijos aprendieron a hablar y caminar les enseñaron toda clase de cosas no los mandaban a ninguna institución educativa sería una pérdida de tiempo, se turnaban todos los días; a veces por la mañana, a veces toda la tarde, a veces toda la noche, enseñándoles deportes, literatura, artes y un segundo y tercer idioma tenían que aprovechar a esa edad todos los niños aprendían más rápido a los seis y medio dejaron las clases, por que ya sabían todo que necesitaban, tampoco tenían tiempo.

-además se tienen entre ellos, y nos tienen a nosotras- miyako se paro cuando vio que su hijo y sobrinos venian terminando allí la conversación.

-mamá, mamá, se nos había olvidado decirles, alguien vino por la tarde a la puerta de la casa y dejo un paquete- dijo el pequeño taka

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron las tres al tiempo

-ven, les dije que era mejor decirles antes- hablo el cabellos de fuego –tranquila madre- mirando a momoko –hicimos lo que nos dijeron, nos escondimos y no nos dejamos ver-

Entre ellas se miraron, esto era muy extraño para recibir paquete ellas tenían que ir hasta una caceta de entrega, no confiaban en que ningún repartidor se atreviera a llegar hasta ahí, por eso mismo no sabían donde quedaba la casa, solo unos poco vecinos sabían que ellas Vivian allí, eso era bastante raro.

-y donde está el paquete toranosuke- hablo kaoru levantando un poco la voz

\- mamá está usando todo mi nombre, parece que estamos en problemas hermanos- mirándolos con un poco de miedo, ellos sabían que no eran hermanos de sangre, pero sus madres los criaron como si lo fueran, y así se trataban.

-no estamos molestas niños, solo, emm un poco preocupadas (asustadas), donde esta el paquete cariño-

-por que no puedes ser como la tia miyako, en lugar de mirarnos como si hubiéramos cometido el peor crimen de la historia- dijo tora mirando a su madre, que lo miro con aura amenazadora

 _-¿Dónde- esta- el-paquete- toranosuke matsubara?-_ el pelinegro junto con sus hermanos les corrió un frio por la espalda

 _-si mami, esta por aquí_ \- y corrieron hacia adentro de la casa se detuvieron en la entrada y señalaron una caja que no era muy grande, se acercaron y leyeron las siglas "OMSS" se alarmaron que hacia ese maldito paquete ahí.

 _-¿lo han abierto?-_ pregunto momoko.

 _-no, ustedes nos dijeron que…-_ alcanzo a decir el pequeño ryuu cuando ellas cogieron el paquete y salieron disparadas para sus cuarto. – _estan raras_ -

- _eso que importa, igual van a pasar en fin de semana con nosotros ¿no es genial?-_ dijo con una gran sonrisa taka, los otros dos asintieron y salieron corriendo otra vez hacia el telescopio.

…en el cuarto de kaoru…

 _-¿Qué piensan que sea?_ \- dijo mordiéndose las uñas la peliroja, - _nos salimos de ahí, no dijimos ni porque, mucho menos para donde, solo que no nos buscaran-_

- _pues a mí la incertidumbre me mata, abramos el paquete, además dice "urgente" en la parte de abajo_ \- dijo la morena

Momoko asintió y se dirigió a la rubia – _miyako, por favor has los honores de comprobar que nada ahí tenga una "sorpresita"-_ miyako tomo la caja y comenzó a darle golpecito en sitios donde podría hacer alguna cosa como una bomba, y lo peso con las manos, lo sacudió muy despacio.

- _aquí no hay bombas, pesa acerca de 465. 532 gramos no es tan pesado, y suena a que tiene papeles allí, y algo metálico_ \- dio su reporte – _lo abriré_ \- y sacó una navaja de su bota y corto la cinta, saco algo asi como una Tablet muy moderna, junto con unos documentos sellados, momoko tomo la Tablet la encendió y se sentó en la mitad de sus amigas, cuando obtuvo imagen se sorprendió un poco – _mayor utonio_ …- susurro la pelinegra a su lado, comenzó a reproducirse.

… **video…**

- _hola chicas, tanto tiempo, han sido cerca de ocho años ¿no?, quisiera decirles que les envié esto para saludarlas, pero no, el asunto es mucho más grave que eso, sé que les prometí no buscarlas en su retiro, y no lo haría si no fuera tan importante…- se puso serio y miro a la cámara- momoko, kaoru, miyako, nuestro enemigo el señor him ha vuelto_ \- ellas se tensaron, pensaron que cuando se retiraron de la OMSS ya habían acabado con el maldito, siguieron escuchando – _y bueno, desgraciadamente cuando ustedes pelearon con el, las estudio, y se tomo todo este tiempo para hacer su proyecto, entonces construyo androides con sus movimientos, ha vencido a muchos de nuestros mejores militares, después de todo ustedes son las mejores chicas, por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, lastimosamente de el lado equivocado es peligroso, y eso no es lo peor, hijas mías el señor him sabe de sus hijos…-_

Ellas quedaron completamente en shock sintieron miedo, angustia y muchos mas sentimientos nada agradables.

- _sé que es difícil de creer, sé que incluso ustedes piensan que yo no sabía, bueno en eso también se equivocan, yo lo supe desde el día en que decidieron irse de la base, por eso no les puse problema para que pudieran criarlos, sé que hacen un gran trabajo con ellos.-_ Aparecieron las fotos de los niños en un lado de la pantalla,

\- _a mi nunca me podrán ocultar nada_ -. Empezó a señalar por arriba las fotos.

\- _Ryuunosuke akatsumiki, edad: siete años, pelo y ojos rojos carmín, grupo sanguíneo: AB negativo, estatura: 1:27 cm, pesa: 22kg, pasatiempos: leer, y arreglar cualquier cosa que encuentre dañada, temperamento: es más serio que divertido, estratégico e inteligente_

 _Madre: momoko akatsumiki_

Luego señaló la segunda foto

 _Toranosuke matsubara, edad: siete años, pelo negro y ojos verdes oscuros, grupo sanguíneo: A positivo, estatura: 1:26 cm, pesa: 24kg, pasatiempos: hacer deporte de cualquier tipo, temperamento: rebelde, impulsivo, aventurero, también es muy inteligente._

 _Madre: kaoru matsubara_

Tercera foto.

 _Takanosuke gotokuji: edad: siete años, pelo rubio y ojos azul cobalto, grupo sanguíneo: O positivo, estatura: 1, 26cm, pesa: 21kg, pasatiempos: dibujo artístico y tiro con arco, temperamento: la mayoría del tiempo alegre, también tranquilo, es inteligente y analítico._

Madre: miyako gotokuji.

 _-¿Cómo lo sabe?_ – se preguntaron

- _se preguntaran ¿Cómo lo se?, bueno, yo las crie, no soy su padre biológico, pero las forme, les enseñe todo lo que pude, y por eso mismo se cómo piensan, también me preocupo, no las perdí de vista ni un segundo, averigüe donde Vivian, y me ocupe de que nadie mas perturbara su hogar, falle en mi misión, aún no saben dónde viven, pero saben que ustedes tienen hijos, y van a intentar hacer algo con ellos para ponerlas contra las cuerdas…las necesitamos chicas… háganlo por el bien los que perdieron su vida luchando, por los que aun viven, por ustedes. Por sus hijos; si deciden ayudarnos entonces las espero en dos días, sino, sabré que tenemos que hacer esto solos_.

… **fin de la grabación…**

- _Y ahora que haremos_ \- no querían que sus hijos corrieran peligro, eso eran lo que menos querían en el mundo.

- _abramos los documentos, veamos que dicen_ \- propuso miyako, entonces los tomaron el sobre y lo abrieron, habían tres carpetas, que de portada tenían sus nombres completos, cada una tomo el suyo.

 _ **Kaoru Matsubara.**_

 _ **Edad:**_ _24 años_

 _ **Estatura:**_ _1, 75cm_

 _ **Peso:**_ _55 Kg_

 _ **RH:**_ _A+_

 _ **Especializacion:**_ _combate cuerpo a cuerpo—reconocimiento de terreno-_

 _ **Rango:**_ _general de ejercito OMSS._

 _ **Lider de esquipo:**_ _mayor utonio._

 _Observaciones: desde que se recluto a sus cinco años de edad, ha mostrado ser agresiva, con el tiempo aprendió a controlarlo, y a usarlo en su rango de_ _general de ejército_ _que gano a los diecisiete años, enseñando y entrenando a los soldados, encontrada por el mayor junto con sus compañeras de equipo, madre y padre biológico: desconocido, su nombre venia tatuado a su cuerpo, y asi fue registrada su número al costado del nombre "06"_

 _ **Miyako Gotokuji**_

 _ **Edad: 24 años**_

 _ **Estatura: 1, 75cm**_

 _ **Peso: 50 Kg**_

 _ **RH: O+**_

 _ **Especializacion:**_ _experta en armas de corto y largo alcance—agilidad en el campo de batalla_

 _ **Rango:**_ _comandante de las fuerzas armadas OMSS._

 _ **Lider de esquipo:**_ _mayor utonio_

 _Observaciones: se mostró muy callada cuando fue reclutada a sus cinco años de edad, con el tiempo desarrollo interés por las armas, además se encontró que era muy buena con ellos por su agilidad de movimiento, se sospecha que tuvo contacto con armas antes de su reclusión, fue encontrada con sus compañeras actuales. Su nombre venia tatuado en su cuerpo con un "05"._

 _ **Momoko akatsumiki**_

 _ **Edad: 25 años**_

 _ **Estatura: 1, 75cm**_

 _ **Peso: 56 Kg**_

 _ **RH: AB -**_

 _ **Especializacion: estrategia militar—reconocimiento de la puntos débiles del enemigo- organización de salidas y escapes.**_

 _ **Rango: capitán general.**_

 _ **Lider de esquipo: mayor utonio**_

 _Observaciones: cuando se recluto a sus seis años mostro que no conocía el mundo, y no mostraba afecto por nadie más, además de sus actuales compañeras de grupo, luego se acostumbró a ver más gente es un círculo social, pero no podía evitar manipular las personas, entonces la ascendimos a capitán general, para usar su defecto en beneficio de la organización. Obtuvimos buenos resultados. Al igual que sus compañeras tenia su nombre tatuado junto con en numero "04"_

 _-este espediente ya lo habíamos leído, no entiendo-_ golpeo los papeles kaoru, y salió de la carpeta un papel decía: "chicas, si aceptan reanudar su servicio, tomen las indicaciones que las guiara hacia un JET de la organización, rumbo hacia la sede del OMSS en Washington, pueden traer a sus hijos tenemos preparados unas instalaciones para ellos de máxima seguridad, también recuerden son solo dos días de plazo"

Estaban en un gran dilema ahora que harían querían ayudar a su país, esa era su pasión, pero cuando nacieron sus pequeños eso cambio, pero si no hacían nada muy probablemente terminarían perdiendo y por ende irían por ellas y por sus hijos, tomaron su decisión…irían… entre más rápido acabaran más rápido podían volver a su actual vida.

- _bueno, vamos a ir, pero ni loca permitiré que llevemos a los niños a la boca del lobo, ellos permanecerán lejos del peligro_ \- determino momoko a lo que las otras le dieron el visto bueno

- _pero es lógico que no los dejaremos aquí solos, digo, cuando lleguemos probablemente ya ni casa haya, ¿en donde se quedaran mientras_?- empezó a dudar la morena _._

 _-en casa de la señora kaede, es una anciana ya, pero los quiere mucho, y es en la única que confío-_ miyako dio la opción, que además era muy bueno, la señora kaede fue la que ayudo a traer a sus hijos al mundo, los trataba como si fueran sus nietos, y ellos la querían y llamaban "abuela".

 _-buena idea miyako, les diremos mañana, y los llevaremos a donde su abuela, partiremos en la noche, hoy alisten lo necesario-_ y asi fue se levantaron organizaron sus trabajos mandarían sus archivos mañana por correo, en la mañana durmieron una o dos horas, momoko se fue a atender a la señora harumi y de paso dejar los documentos en el correo la cual solo se demoró una hora cuando volvió, sus angelitos ya devoraban el desayuno, se acerco y dijo que comieran y alistaran rápido que iban a visitar a la abuela, estuvieron listos en quince, les encantaba ir, la señora siempre les preparaba galletas, iban emocionados corriendo unos pasos de ellas

- _¿les diremos?-_ hablo tristemente miyako mirándolos

- _no, si ahora no nos queremos ir, ¿te imaginas cuando les digamos y muestren su cara triste o se pongan a llorar?, no seremos capaces de dejarlos-_ dijo tristemente momoko tenia razón tenían que ir, pero nunca habían dejado a sus hijos y menos ellos separarse más de dos días de ellas, probablemente tardarían meses o años, no aguantaban la idea. Los extrañarían muchísimo.

Llegaron a la casa de kaede pasaron toda la tarde entre risas los niños se atragantaron de dulces y luego se durmieron, cuando ya faltaba poco para que se ocultara el sol, pidieron que kaede saliera por que necesitaban hablar contaron todo lo que ella necesitaba saber ella sin dudar acepto, aunque un poco triste por su partida

 _-que coman sus tres comidas diarias, y no muchos dulces, le dejamos el dinero necesario si necesita más por favor escribanos a esta dirección_ \- paso un papel momoko a la señora

- _ellos tienen que correr 5km diarios, por favor recuérdeles, y completar su rutina de estudio-_ kaoru dándole los horarios de los niños

- _por favor cuídelos mucho, son nuestra razón de vivir_ \- dijo miyako aguantando las ganas de llorar

-y _¿cuánto tiempo les tomara su viaje_?- dijo la ancianita, ellas se miraron entre ellas con remordimiento en los ojos.

 _-muchos meses, tal vez uno o dos años_ \- respondió kaoru mirando a cielo, se hizo de noche de pronto, la viejita asintió – _los cuidare no se preocupen_ -

Habían tres ojitos viendo desde la ventana, sus ojos se pusieron aguados, acaso ¿habian escuchado bien?, se hiban, y no solo eso planeaban dejarlos solos mucho tiempo.

- _pero…pero, prometieron estar con nosotros el fin de semana, mamá no miente_ \- hablo taka soltando la primera lagrima.

- _no, todo el mundo miente, tal vez sea solo trabajo, siempre es trabajo_ \- dijo ryuu mirando al infinito.

 _-¿trabajo? ¿por dos años?, no les importamos eso es todo_ -dijo mirando hacia abajo tora, sus dos hermanos voltearon a verlo muy enojados

- _no, ellas nos quieren, nos han cuidado y formado, solas cuando deberían haberlas ayudado alguna figura paterna, solo no tienen tiempo_ \- defendió taka, ellos sabían de alguna figura paterna o progenitor como lo decía en el libro que alguna vez leyeron, "papá" los llamaban algunos niños que escucharon cuando sus madres los llevaron al pueblo.

Tora se sintió mal y comenzó a soltar lagrimas – _lo sé, solo no quiero que se vayan…-_ se miraron entre ellos y sin decir nada más se dirigieron a el cuarto donde antes se habían quedado dormidos.

Ellas fueron a verlos, y quedaron plantadas en la puerta no fueran capaces de abrirla, romperían en llanto – _espero que lo entiendan. Los amamos mucho…_ \- hablo por todas momoko . acto seguido se despidieron de kaede y se marcharon tomaron su tiempo para mirar atrás, llegaron a su hogar y sacaron las maletas.

-maldicion miyako ¿Qué cargas en esta maleta? pesa mucho- kaoru se quejo mientras cargaba la maleta con su hermana, ella sonrrio

-llevo mi querido rifle de francotirador calibre 50, junto con tu katana, y los explosivos de momoko-

-genial, menos mal no los botamos- agradeció la de ojos jade

Terminador de llevar todo hacia el JET tardaron como una hora, se devolvieron a la casa para cerrarla y activar el sistema de seguridad, y volvieron

-kaoru, recuerdas como pilotear uno de estos- hablo preocupada momoko

-eso no se pregunta, es como preguntarte que si olvidaste como analizar al enemigo, simplemente hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, ahora siéntense, con esta preciosura llegaremos a nuestro destino al amanecer-

Sus amigas obedecieron, volverían a su antigua vida, estaba llena de adrenalina, pero deseaban estar con sus pequeños, si tan solo los cabrones de sus padres, no fueran tan, precisamente eso "cabrones" los hubieran dejado a su cuidado, imbéciles y toda la cosa, pero estarían muchísimo más seguros con ellos, eligieron alejarse de ellas, no tenían muy seguro si sabían de la existencia de sus hijos pero algo es seguro, no se molestaron en averiguarlo, y ellas tampoco corrieron a decirles. Tal vez mejor así. Solo esperaban terminar, arrancar las entrañas de him y volver.

Mientras tanto la ancianita kaede les tibio un poco de leche habían dormido toda la tarde, probablemente, se despertarían, y era mejor dormirlos de una vez, ya a la mañana siguiente pensaría como decirles que sus madres se fueron, se dirigió a su cuarto habían tres bultitos en las sabanas, les dejo la leche a un lado, acudió a arroparlos, um ¿blando?...quito la sabanas ¡por la sangre de cristo! Los niños no estaban solo habían tres almohadas, de la impresión la anciana se desmayo

-¿ _crees que la abuela ya se dio de cuenta que no estamos_?-pregunto inocentemente takanosuke _–debe asustarse mucho-_

 _-lo que importa es que nuestras madres no se enteren que estamos aquí, capaz y se devuelven y quiero ver que es tan importante como para dejarnos tanto tiempo_ \- dijo el pelirrojo

 _-pues si me da hambre nos jodimos_ \- se tomó el estómago tora

 _-¿solo piensas en comida tora? Yo me preocupo que esta maleta es muy pequeña y respiro el mismo aire que ustedes-_ hablo de nuevo ryuu, al final de tanto empujarse se durmieron uno encima de otro, se despertaron cuando alguien tomo la maleta y la coloco en algo como un carro por que comenzó a moverse. Se oyo la voz de miyako _–no ha cambiado mucho-_

 _\- deje estas maletas en donde sea nuestro cuarto- ordeno kaoru_

Cuando comenzaron a moverse de nuevo alguien les dio la bienvenida, sus madres lo llamaron "mayor utonio" el hombre dijo _–¡_ _ **han vuelto**_ _¡-_ y hubo un grito de guerra, les dio un poco de miedo, ¿Dónde se encontraban?, ojala sus madres sean actrices de película de acción, pensaron los pequeños.

 **ESTO ES TODO QUE LES PARECIO ¿SIGO? LES AGRADECERIA SUS COMENTARIOS, COM MUCHO AMOR PARA USTEDES.**

 **UN PEQUEÑO GLOSARIO:**

 **Ryuunosuke.**

 **Literalmente significa 'protegido del dragón' o 'heraldo del dragón' pero se suele traducir como 'hijo del dragón'**

 **Toranosuke**

 **significa 'heraldo del tigre' o 'protegido del tigre' pero se suele traducir como 'hijo del tigre'.**

 **takanosuke**

 **taka (halcón) también conocido como "haya" +No +Suke (heraldo, protegido)**

 **se suele traducir "hijo del halcón".**

 **OMSS: organización militar secreta del sur (** yo lo invente) …


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAA, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, HE MIRADO QUE ESTE NUEVO FIC TIENE BUENA ACOJIDA POR ESO ME APURE A ESCRIBIR EL SEGUNDO CAP, DE AQUÍ NO SE CUANDO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR POR QUE YA SE ACABO MI SEMANA DE RESESO, BUENO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A TODAS, DISFRUTEN.**

 **-…-….-…-….-….-…-….-…-**

El pasillo de camino al cuarto el cual dijo kaoru que sería "sus cuartos" era malditamente largo, se zarandeaba de un lado a otro, por otro poco y le podía dar un beso a sus primos, cuando por fin llegaron los dejaron con el menor cuidado a un lado con todas las demás maletas.

-¡AU!-

 _-¿oíste algo?-_ dijeron afuera, taka y ryuu se apresuraron a taparle la boca a su primo que había sido el causante del ruido.

- _Debió ser tu imaginación_ \- respondió otra voz y acto seguido oyeron la puerta cerrarse. Los pequeños soltaron el aliento, se asomaron y se aseguraron que estuviera nadie, y salieron.

 _-¿esos tontos no miraron que dice frágil_?- se quejó tora, luego se fijaron en su alrededor

-WAUU- dijeron los tres mirando la gran habitación que había, pero no era como las que ellos o sus madres tenían, había metal por muchas partes, paredes, pisos, ¡se miraba genial!

 _-¿esto es un hotel?-_ pregunto taka a sus primos

 _-no lo sé, pero está bien chido_ \- respondió el pelirrojo impresionado, si era un hotel, sus madres escogían muy bien, luego volteo a ver a su primo, que buscaba por todos lados _.-¡tora¡, no seas fisgón, ¿Qué diablos buscas?-_

 _-comida hermano, me muero de hambre-_ ryuu volteo los ojos, si típico de él, siempre tenía hambre, se acomodó en una cama, no sabía cuál era la de su madre por que las tres eran exactamente iguales, y miro que taka tomaba un lugar al lado de el – _hay otras dos camas_ -

- _si, pero te imaginas el regaño que nos van a dar cuando se enteren que estamos aquí, como para que también nos regañen por desorganizar su cuarto, mejor solo desordenemos una cama-_ respondió el rubio y su hermano se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio.

- _vamos a tener que dar unas buenas explicaciones_ \- prosiguió el ojos cobalto

 _-¡chicos, miren!-_ dijo tora desde el otro extremo de la habitación

 _-¿encontraste comida?-_ hablo esperanzado taka que también le había dado un poco de hambre.

 _-no, vengan, encontré algo en el bolso de la tía momoko-_ entonces los dos restantes salieron de la cama y se dirigieron a ver cuándo el moreno les mostro unas carpetas que de portada tenían elnombre de sus madres, cada uno tomo en de su respectiva madre y comenzaron a leer, a la medida que leían abrían más los ojos hasta que se miraron entre ellos

 _-general de ejército-_

 _-comandante de fuerzas armadas-_

 _-capitán general-_ repitieron mirándose, eso era increíble, tal vez si fuera actrices, o tal vez no, al parecer sus madres también debían explicarles ciertas cosas.

 _-¿Qué significa esto? Y ¿Qué rayos es OMSS?-_ dijo enojado tora

 _-de pronto, sea parte de su papel aquí, y sea este su libreto_ \- respondió un poco confuso el rubio

 _-pues, las armas que sacamos de la maleta para meternos nosotros no parecían de mentira, esto no parece de mentira-_ reflexiono el ojos carmín

 _-tienes razón si fueran actrices ¿porque no nos lo dirían?, ellas no nos ocultaban nada, o al menos eso pensaba-_ dijo tristemente takanosuke, sus madres siempre los habían incluido en todo, incluso en la decisiones importantes, por eso ellos habían desarrollado muy bien su criterio propio

 _-¿Qué no nos ocultaban nada? No fuiste tú el que nos dijo que ellas nos criaron sin figura paterna, pues bueno, jamás nos hablaron de ellos, y tenemos que tener en algún lado un "padre", o es que me dormí en esa conversación-_ dijo ya muy enojado el pelinegro, no le gustaba la idea, primero los dejaban por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y luego ocultaban cosas, ¿es que su madre ya no confiaba en el?.

- _bueno, en eso tienes razón tora, pero no podemos tampoco acusarlas de todo, tal vez tengan sus razones_ \- dijo el rubio que aun decepcionado, no quería creer que su madre no confiaba en el.

- _bueno pues aquí sentados no vamos a averiguar nada, vamos a preguntarles -_ animo ryuu, sus hermanos asintieron y se levantaron, abrieron la puerta observando el gran pasillo…

 **En otro lado de la base**

- _y ese es el reporte de la situación chicas-_ termino de hablar el mayor utonio quien se encontraba en la sala de conferencias con ellas, quedaron en shock ante tal reporte. definitivamente alejadas casi de la civilización, todo parecía muy bonito, no tenían idea de que todo estuviera tan mal

 _-mayor, entonces dice que han muerto las bases aledañas de OMSS, y en este momento hay una pelea en Rusia- momoko comenzó a pensar en ese momento interrumpió kaoru._

 _-¿Qué hay de los androides con nuestros movimientos?-_

 _-bueno, ya se han podido desactivar algunos- dijo el mayor_

 _-si se han podido quiere decir que alguien pudo vencerlos, y si alguien pudo, quiere decir que alguien es más fuerte que nosotras-_ kaoru miro a el mayor utonio quien asintió _–bueno entonces hay gente competente, me alegro-_

 _-y esa gente ¿está en la OMSS o en la OMSN?- se refirió miyako a sus aliados del norte, el mayor le sonrió._

 _-justamente de eso les quería hablar, verán nuestros aliados, han sido de gran ayuda en su ausencia, si tienes razón miyako, los que vencieron a los androides están allá, y sus mayores van a venir a hablar de su plan de batalla es muy importante, llegaran la próxima semana en este momento la OMSN esta muy ocupada con el asunto de Rusia-_

 _-bueno, eso quiere decir que el mayor takeshi y el capitán nokolaveich , va venir a visitarnos-_

 _-no exactamente, el mayor takeshi y el capitán están heridos de gravedad, entonces ellos decidieron quienes lo remplazarían y ellos son los que vendrán-_

 _-¿quiénes vendrán entonces?- dijo momoko_

 _ **RUSIA -MOSCÚ**_ **.**

Una bomba había explotado cerca, tenían que salir de ahí, sino, próxima caerían en sus pantalones, habían perdido al 30% de los hombres que fueron con ellos, pero aun habían los suficientes para terminar de limpiar lo que faltaba de Moscú.

 _-¡brick¡ hay que ir por el terreno boscoso así tal vez no nos agujeren tanto-_ había gritado su hermano desde la otra pared en ruinas, asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo hacia donde estarían más seguros tendrían posibilidades de hacer más terreno, casi llegaban.

- _mierda, nos disparan desde nuestra izquierda_ \- dijo brick corriendo más rápido

 _-¿Dónde carajos está el imbécil de boomer?, sería útil en este momento_ \- grito alterado butch, en ese momento sonó el auricular de comunicación.

-¡ESTOY CUIDANDOTE EL TRASERO PENDEJO¡ _se te olvida que estoy en la torre norte haciéndoles de francotirador_ \- hablo el rubio por el intercomunicador mientras disparaba a los que iban detrás de sus hermanos -¡AL SUELO¡- grito cuando miro que iban a comenzar fuego a discreción desde otra torre hacia ellos, sus hermanos escucharon su mensaje y se apresuraron a arrojarse y empezar arrastrarse el poco camino que les quedaba para cubrirse.

-¡HUBUERAS DICHO UN POCO ANTES ¿NO CREES?¡- estallo butch por el intercomunicador hacia su hermano.

\- ay cállate- hablo en tono serio boomer –si no fuera por mi advertencia tus sesos estarían decorando Moscú, mejor agradece- entonces él y otros comenzaron a disparar hacia la otra torre, habían pocos ayudándole, porque los otros estaban siguiendo el plan de su hermanos brick, y colocaban explosivos en lugares estratégicos, mientras que sus hermanos servían de carnada para atraerlos.

-¿Cuántos quedan?-escucho la voz de brick a través de auricular.

-yo diría que unos cincuenta, pero entre ellos solo hay cinco androides-

Brick se encontraba detrás de una roca con su hermano butch a un lado, observo hacia atrás

-joder, están prácticamente aquí- miro que ya se estaban demorando demasiado con su encargo.

-¿Dónde están las malditas bombas?- dijo frustrado el pelirrojo, y de repente se escucharon los ruidos estruendosos de las bombas que explotaban consecutivamente, se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos mientras caían escombros a sus lados.

-creo que ahí están- dijo riendo su hermano butch -¿Cómo nos fue hermano?- dijo por el intercomunicador

-lo logramos-

-excelente, hay enterrar a los soldados que sirvieron a su país, de paso llevar a los heridos y volver a la base a reportar que Moscú está limpia- dijo brick volteando a ver todo el caos y destrucción -bueno, algo así, menos mal solo avanzaron un quince por ciento de todo Moscú-

-porque los detuvimos, porque no dormimos en semanas, porque el plan funciono brick- se puso serio butch –esto de ser mayor de la OMSN es muy cansador-

-valio la pena, hay que volver a la sede- cuando llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba un helicóptero esperándolos para llevarlos, cedieron este para que llevaran a los más heridos ellos irían en los últimos.

-brick ya ¿ya tienes es plan de guerra?- pregunto su hermano menor vendándole la mano

-me faltan unos detalles boomer, tenemos que concretarlos con la OMSS-

Boomer puso mirada molesta -¿Por qué? La OMSN es la que le ha estado poniendo la cara a todo esto, ellos apenas y hacen acto de presencia-

-porque necesitamos su ejército hermano, por eso- dijo el moreno que entro con un botella de agua que luego le lanzo a su hermano mayor

-exacto, hay que ir, y hablar- brick esta vez fue quien hablo y su mirada se volvió oscura.

-¿brick?- llamaron su hermanos

-¿saben? ellas volvieron- los otros dos se sorprendieron, luego cerraron los ojos y cuando los volvieron a abrir ya no tenían brillo

 _-¡JA! Asi que esas tontas volvieron, no pensé que volverían cuando salieron a esconderse, huyendo-_ dijo con amargura absoluta el pelinegro.

 _-si, huyendo de la guerra, de nosotros…-_ termino la palabra de su hermano el ojiazul con rabia, cuando brick siguió con una risa socarrona

- _tanto tiempo…_ _va a ser divertido_ _…-_

 **Washington- OMSS**

 **-¿QUE?- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo –** usted tiene que estar bromeando-

 _-mayor con todo respeto, pero ¿es que es tonto?, ellos son la razón por la que no nos quedamos y usted debe saberlo, dijo que no le podíamos ocultar nada, ¡debe estar loco¡-_ hablo demasiado duro kaoru

 _-cálmate kaoru_ \- dijo utonio – _si les decía de ellos capaz y no vendrían_ \- termino de explicar con calma

 _-claro que no vendríamos y también debería saber la razón del porqué, ¿y es que ellos no eran parte del SVR?-_ pregunto miyako también alterada

 _ **-**_ _si, lo eran, pero se retiraron por alguna extraña razón y se unieron a la OMSS, bueno también a decir verdad, son los mejores de allí por eso los pusieron al mando, son los único que han podido derrotar a los androides, y entrenan a todo un ejército para hacer lo mismo_ \- explico utonio

 _-maldición, mayor…usted sabe…sabe que ellos… son_ …- no pudo decir momoko por que las otras dos golpearon la mesa con los puños

 _-tranquilícense_ -se levantó momoko y les toco la espalda – _entre más rápido acabemos aquí más rápido volveremos, además están a salvo en casa-_

 _-tienes razón allí están seguros-_ se reconforto kaoru

 _-menos mal no los trajimos-_ dijo al final miyako, en ese momento escucharon las alarmas por toda la sede, y hombres alistándose para atacar…

- **¡ALERTA INTRUSOS¡ ¡ALERTA INTRUSOS¡-**

….PEQUEÑO GLOSARIO…

OMSN: organización militar secreta del norte (yo lo invente)

SVR: es el servicio de inteligencia exterior ruso. (este si existe de verdad)

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **NAHISASUHIAS: GRACIAS TAMBIEN FUISTE LA PRIMERA QUE ME ALENTASTE EN TRES COLORES UN DESTINO, ESTOY ALEGRE DE QUE SIGAS LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **KIRA MURASAKI-CHAN: CUMPLI TUS DESEOS ACTUALICE PRONTO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBO**

 **SONIA MARIA 797: MUCHAS GRACIAS SIGNIFICA MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE MI IDEA**

 **RUKA JIMOTORAKU: GRACIAS ESPERO NO TE HAGA ESPERAR PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ME ESFORZARE MAS CADA VEZ.**

 **VALOC10000: GRACIAS ME ESFORZARE, Y SOBRE TU PREGUNTA JEJEJE LEE LA HISTORIA ;)**

 **HALRINACH-DEMON121: NO ESPERES ESTA EL LA CONTINUACION, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y POR LOS CHOCOLATES Y LOS BESOS SI ME LLEGARON JEJEJE.**

 **MI PROMETIDA: HOLA, CARIÑO AQUÍ ESTA OTRA HISTORIA, OJALA TE GUSTE EL RESTO, GRACIAS ES UN GRAN CUMPLIDO QUE TE GUSTE MI TRABAJO, SUERTE EN TU ESTUDIO ¡ESFUERZATE¡**


	3. Chapter 3

_**GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEERME, ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHISIMO EL FIC Y POR TENERLO TAN BIEN RESIBIDO. SI MAS CONTINUEMOS.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **OMSN…**

 _-señor, acabamos con los problemas de Moscú, está limpio, pero no hay que descartar que vuelva a ser invadido, nosotros nos vamos por un mes recomendamos que el área este vigilada y si algo pasa por favor llámenos-_ el hombre de cabellos rojos se había dirigido hacia el de silla de ruedas

 _-el reporte de la misión ya lo deje en su oficina, y a todas estas ¿cómo se siente mayor takeshi?-_ hablo el rubio limpiando su fusil desde una esquina de la habitación.

- _ya les dije que dejen de tratarme como mayor, yo cedi el puesto a ustedes porque yo no puedo cumplir con mis obligaciones, además que tienen mi plena confianza, hasta ahora han demostrado que no me equivoque, y es mejor, porque no quiero que me hagan quedar mal-_ takeshi el ex mayor, orgullosamente retirado, había sufrido un atentado que lo dejo en silla de ruedas y por hallarse inútil para seguir decidió retirarse, aparte que los jóvenes que había acogido después de que ellos cometieran un error le debían un gran respeto.

 _-¿Qué no puedes cumplir con sus obligaciones?, grita tan alto que si da una orden juro que hasta los de Ucrania se ponen a trabajar-_ butch con una hamburguesa en la mano y los pies encima de la mesa se burlo del mayor aunque al tiempo también dio un cumplido.

 _-butch, he dicho que no coma tanto, perderá su porte y así no nos sirve, además baje los pies de la mesa-_ al terminar la reprimenda el pelinegro bajo los pies a regañadientes pero siguió comiendo

 _-pero si tengo hambre, si no como, moriré y así serviré menos, además jamás perderé mi porte ya es parte de mi-_ todos voltearon los ojos al comentario arrogante de butch

 _-bueno muchachos lo he pensado, cuanto antes vayan a la OMSS y regresen mejor será, sé que acaban de llegar, pero esto es la guerra, mande a preparar uno de los jets más rápidos estará listo en 15min, más les vale estar listos y partir, suerte.-_ entonces el retirado mayor salió de la habitación dejando a los otros con los ojos abiertos

- _me encanta como dice que ya no es el jefe, pero actúa como si lo fuera_ \- dijo brick quien se sentó al lado de boomer y ayudo a preparar las armas para el grupo

- _al parecer las veremos antes_ \- esta vez fue boomer, quien inmediatamente se levantó ensayando sus disparos por la ventana de la organización, no es que no supiera de antemano que sus tiros eran impecables solo que sintió el impuso de apuntar a algo

 _-boomer, no es tiempo de pensar en matarlas-_ había dicho tranquilamente el pelirrojo, como si hubiera estado pensando lo mismo _–tenemos asuntos más importantes-_

 _-hablas como si no pudiéramos hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo_ \- replico su hermano intermedio, quien también alistaba sus armas afilándolas que al contrario de sus dos hermanos le gustaba más las corto punzantes

 _-simplemente estoy diciendo que en este momento no, ¿entendido?-_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿es que aun la quier_ …- entonces hubo un ruido sordo…una bala rompió su cuchillo recién afilado interrumpiendo su acusación. Alzo los ojos para ver a su hermano mayor, el tenía un aura asesina que se notaba metros a la redonda.

 _-cuida tus palabras hermano-_ dijo esto último guardando el arma con la que había disparado hacia el ojiverde y saliendo de la habitación.

 _-¿cuantos cuchillos te tendrá que dañar brick para que aprendas a no decir estupideces como esa?-_ boomer ya había empezado a recargar para guardar, deslizo sus dedos acariciando sus armas de combate, también sentía un poco de rabia sabía que sus hermanos estaban tan frustrados como el, y para colmo su hermano mayor "el calculador" estaba enojado, debía agradecérselo al impulsivo de su otro hermano.

 _-cállate, no te importa, además tenemos una mala suerte de los infiernos y las veremos hoy, tiene que ir afrontándolo-_ si, butch en ese momento ya estaba mentalizado, pero temía reaccionar de manera desastrosa apenas la viera, tomo sus cuchillos y los esparció por todo el cuerpo como solía hacerlo, por último el collar que siempre se colocaba en el cuello, y el piercing metalizado en la oreja izquierda dado a que era zurdo y así poder activarlo, esto era un rastreador SOS para cuando tuviera la mierda hasta el cuello llamar a sus hermanos, lo que nunca había sucedido pero era mejor cerciorarse.

- _bueno como sea, no eches leña al fuego, es lo único-_ terminando de decir esto escucharon un grito potente del otro lado de la puerta – _apúrense princesas el tiempo es oro_ \- dijo brick, los dos restantes se apuraron a empacar todo, ósea armas, porque ropa con la que tenían puesta y tal vez otra muda de sus ropas militares era suficiente, salieron y el jet ya estaba empezando a girar sus hélices, hasta que butch noto algo que lo molesto _–par de maricones, les diseñe y construí sus jodidos rastreadores y no los llevan, maldición para que me molesto con ustedes-_ termino de decir y sus hermanos se voltearon a ver luego lo miraron a la cara y sonrieron

- _tranquilo niñato, los llevamos, yo lo llevo debajo de la lengua-_ dijo brick y alzo su lengua para dejar ver su parte interna mostrando dos pequeños puntos de metal atravesando a un lado y otro

 _-y yo debajo del ombligo-_ se levantó la camisa y mostro poco más debajo de su ombligo una perforación horizontal con dos puntos de metal _-¿ves?-_

 _\- solo que el único que lo tiene para lucirlo como una mujer eres tú, ahora abordemos-_ el ojos de fuego le dio palmaditas en el hombro y luego lo empujó hacia adentro

-qué bueno que los tengan así sabré donde encontrar sus cadáveres luego- entraron al fin, butch piloteo – _nos espera un largo día_ \- dijo para sí mismo y luego se concentró en su tarea.

 _OMSS…_

 _ **-¡ALERTA INTRUSOS¡ -¡ALERTA INTRUSOS¡-**_

 _-¡TORA TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS ESE BOTON_ ¡- grito exasperado ryuu, estaban en un cuarto que no conocía lleno de armas, "tenemos que pasar con cuidado" había advertido para los tres

 _-¡ME PARECE EL COLMO QUE ME ECHES TODA LA CULPA CUANDO FUIMOS LOS TRES¡-_ alego su primo ojiverde, recordando el acontecimiento de hace unos segundo.

 _\- nosotros lo oprimimos evitando que tú lo tocaras, pero fue un accidente-_ dejo de hablar taka por que le pareció escuchar algo así que dejo que los otros dos siguieran discutiendo, y se concentró en el ruido

-¡accidente o no fuimos los tres¡ además ¿cómo no lo iba a tocar? Era rojo, grande y provocador casi decía "oprímeme"- utilizo ese argumento que en su cabeza sonaba de las mil maravillas, además su sentido de la aventura actuaba como adrenalina en sus venas que no lo dejaba estarse quieto.

-tora, pudo haber sido algo peligroso, recuerda que ni sabemos dónde estamos- le toco el hombro para que sintiera su reprimenda un poco más enserio

-sí, ya, perdón- dijo despectivamente, luego se volvió a mirar a su primo que tenía pegada la oreja al piso

-taka, ¿Qué haces? ¿Estas besando el suelo?- bromeo y carcajeo hasta que recibió un codazo de ryuu, y el rubio volteo los ojos

-no, el suelo se sintió solo y le di un abrazo- frunciendo el ceño -¿no miras que trato de escuchar?, tonto-

-escuchar ¿Qué?- curioseo el pelirrojo

-OH-OH…TENEMOS QUE CORRER. ¡AHORA¡- se levantó del suelo y agarro a sus primos de la mano para impulsarlos, llegaron al pasillo dividido en tres, tomaron el de la mitad y siguieron adelante.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto hiperventilando ryuu

-parece que esa alarma alerto a los guardias o yo que sé de este lugar, y ahora había mucha gente yendo hacia la habitación-

-diablos, ¿entonces a dónde vamos?- entonces ryuu observo una puerta de lejos y la señalo oyeron pasos de gente aún más cerca, intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo, y dejo que tora lo intentara y al tercer intento pudo, entraron, el cuarto era espectacularmente blanco, luego camillas y un fuerte olor a fármacos.

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen en mi enfermería?-_ había dicho alguien a sus espaldas, dieron un respingo por el susto, cuando voltearon era una señora muy alta vestida de rojo, su bata blanca de doctor encima, cabellos naranjas. Se quedó mirándolos un rato sus ojos en ese momento sintieron que podía ver a través de su alma, entonces escucharon pasos más cerca.

-por favor señorita no deje que nos atrapen- había dicho con toda cautela taka para persuadir a la mujer de enfrente.

En ese momento ryuu los jalo de las manos y los empujo a la camilla y cerro la cortina de aquella y se juntaron todos, ahora lo único era esperar… se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

 _-señorita Bello, ha visto algo o alguien sospechoso, han activado alarma-_ el hombre que había dicho eso tenía una voz fuerte que hicieron que se juntaran más y aguantaran el aire

 _-no, no he visto nada, si fuera así le hubiera disparado, no pierdan tiempo y busquen más a fondo-_ aquella mujer con sus palabras contundentes les había salvado de una muy grande, y se quedaron allí hasta que escucharon que todos los hombres se fueron y se perdió el sonido de sus pisadas por el pasillo. Entonces se abrió la cortina de una vez dejando ver otra vez a su salvadora.

 _-voy a preguntarlo una vez más ¿quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-_

- _mire señorita, gracias por salvarnos pero no podemos hablar con extraños, aparte buscamos a alguien-_ respondió serio tora

 _-parece que no entienden, o me dicen o llamo a seguridad-_

 _-como quiera, mi nombre es toranosuke, vieja metiche-_ recibió un codazo de parte de sus otros primos y una mirada mal de la señora

 _-discúlpelo, él es así, mi nombre es Ryuunosuke, pero en algo tiene razón, buscamos a alguien_ \- al terminar la señorita abrió la boca pero no dijo nada su cara era de sorpresa y volteo hasta el último como diciéndole que dijera su nombre.

 _-un gusto señorita, mi nombre es takanosuke, si eso es todo mejor nos vamos-_ entonces se levantaron de la camilla y se dirigieron a la puerta

 _-buscan a sus madres ¿no es así_?- voltearon al instante

 _\- yo lo sabía, ella es una bruja -_ simplemente el pequeño pelinegro no sabía cuándo callarse. Bello se acercó y pensó que lo iba a encender a regañazos, pero solo sacudió su pelo -¡oiga! No me gusta que me hagan así-

 _-a tu madre kaoru tampoco le gusta-_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabe_?- interrogo con sus ojos y ella sonrió _–responda ¿cómo sabe quién es mi madre?-_

 _-es fácil adivinarlo, con esa cara, ese nombre y sobre todo esos modales, tu madre definitivamente es kaoru_ \- y volvió a revolcarle el pelo _–la tuya es miyako-_ señalo al rubio _, -y la tuya momoko-_ señalo al último de ellos

 _-¿como puede saber eso con nuestra cara y nuestros nombres?-_ le pregunto ryuu quien puso a sus primos detrás como protección.

 _-tranquilízate, conozco a sus madres, además con esos rasgos es fácil saber quiénes son ustedes de ellas-_

 _-¿y nuestro nombre? Dijo que con el también-_

 _-oh no, sus nombres resuelven otra cosa que no me corresponde a mi contar, pero vengan los llevare con ellas-_

Entre ellos se miraron y asintieron _-no podemos confiar aun en usted-_

 _-está bien entonces corran por ahí hasta que den con ellas-_ en eso una sombra grande sale de una habitación de la enfermería y se para detrás de bello, al voltear ella pone una cara de impresión

 _-NIÑOS, póngase detrás de mí…¿Qué hace aquí?-_

 _-creo que tomare esos niños prestados….-_

 _ **En otro lado de la sede.**_

- _hey¡ tú, reporta que sucedió_ \- ordeno kaoru a uno de los soldados cuando entro al cuarto de armas.

- _general, se activó la alarma porque alguien oprimió el botón que accionaba la lluvia de bombas de ataque estratégico, para cuando nuestra base este siendo invadida, pero como no se ingresó la contraseña el sistema de alarmas activo la alerta_ -

Ellas quedaron estupefactas un momento – _que inconsciente, podríamos haber muerto todos ¿Quién fue?_ \- esta vez fue miyako la que hablo

- _no lo sabemos comandante, estamos buscando_ -

- _¿Qué no lo saben?, me parece muy incompetente la seguridad, y en el cuarto de armas donde debe haber más, corregiremos eso hoy mismo_ \- el soldado esto de la capitana pelirroja, asintió y se fue a seguir buscando. En ese momento llega el mayor con la señorita bello acompañándolo.

- _chicas, acompáñenos-_ dijo utonio, tenía la voz un poco preocupada, en eso dieron la vuelta e iban hacia la puerta

- _estamos ocupadas mayor_ \- respondió kaoru, ella las otras ahorita tenían que concentrarse podrían haber sido muy grabe podría ser que alguien en la sede estuviera en su contra.

- _es de extrema importancia_ \- y cuando el mayor decía eso quería decir que de verdad era "extremo" se apresuraron a ir detrás de él entrando nuevamente a la sala de juntas.

-¿Qué es?- apresuro momoko, pero el mayor ni bello prestaban atención. Parecía como si su atención fuera a otra cosa, el tomo el control remoto, activo la gran pantalla de al frente, miraron que comenzó un video, eran las cámaras de seguridad y fecha de ese mismo día.

-perfecto, ahora sabremos quién es el culpable, hay que interrogarlo- la rubia tenia esa esperanza y tanto ella como sus compañeras colocaron suma atención en el video, de un momento a otro aparecieron tres figuras en la grabación agudizaron sus ojos, el mayor pauso el video y agrando la imagen, pero no tanto como agrandaron sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba, restregaron sus ojos para ver si era una ilusión.

 **-¡QUE DIABLOS HACEN NUESTROS HIJOS AHÍ!-** gritaron las tres al unísono. Voltearon a ver a los otros dos para que les dieran una explicación.

- _ellos están en la sede, no sabemos cómo llegaron, solo que están aquí, los encontré intentando huir de la seguridad, cayeron en mi enfermería…y… entonces…-_

- _¿¡ENTONCES QUE!?-_ no podían mentir estaban tan enojadas como preocupadas, pero bello no respondió, fue utonio quien termino _._

 _-ellos fueron raptados, lo siento chicas_ \- apretó los puños y cerro sus ojos no podía verles la cara en ese momento

- _no…puede…estar hablando enserio, ¿es una broma?, ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!-_ miyako se derrumbó al terminar mientras la otras dos seguían estado de shock

 _-chicas no es tiempo de quedarse paradas y no hacer nada vayan y rescátenlos, ¡muestren lo que tienen!-_ en ese momento el mayor mostro el mapa de la cuidad - _díganme ¿dónde creen que se los pudieron haber llevado?-_ pero ellas no respondieron.

 _-chicas sin su ayuda no podemos, tienen que intentarlo, si ustedes no pueden ¿entones quién?_ \- bello ayudo a levantar a miyako y hacer entrar en razón a las otras.

Ellas levantaron la vista, y se dieron sus ánimos, tenían razón si ellas no podían nadie lo haría. Acercaron el mapa y comenzaron a estudiarlo.

 _-¿hace cuánto se los llevaron_?- pregunto la pelinegra con amargura en sus palabras.

- _diez minutos_ \- respondió bello

- _se demorarían una hora en sacarlos de la cuidad lo que quiere decir que tenemos cincuenta minutos_ \- kaoru puso su reloj en temporizador

- _deberíamos cubrir las fronteras con otras ciudades_ \- aporto miyako yendo a compartimiento de armas y lanzarle más a sus amigas

- _tomare la camioneta todoterreno, es más rápida, cubriré tierra, miyako ve a la costa oeste cubrirás todas las salidas marítimas, es el único lugar donde podrían escapar por agua las demás las están siendo investigadas por el FBI por los tráficos de drogas, y tu kaoru toma uno de los helicópteros apache del helipuerto y si ves algo dínoslo_ \- termino momoko y se dirigieron a la puerta

-¿ _no van a llevar más soldados?-_ bello les dijo antes de salir

- _no, los alertaríamos, se sentirán acorralados y probablemente entren en pánico, se vayan más rápido o… les hagan daño_ \- respondió miyako antes de que salieran a correr hacia sus destinos

Tomaron su ruta, cada segundo valía.

 **General kaoru…**

Maldición, ¿cómo podían haberlos capturado?, mejor empezaba desde cero, ¿cómo llegaron a la base militar? Ya aclararían eso, primero tenía que ir a rescatarlos, en el helipuerto unos solados casi oponen resistencia pues necesitaba un permiso de vuelo, pero se podía ir al diablo los soldados y el maldito permiso, los esquivó podría haberlos derribado, pero llevaría más tiempo. Llego al helicóptero, tomo su mando y comenzó a pilotear, ¿Dónde estaban? Tenían que encontrarlos rápido, luego de un tiempo en la costa norte, sur y este detuvieron mucho barcos solo para inspeccionarlos, observo un yate que se devolvió y se negó a ser registrado…sospechoso…

Conecto su intercomunicador – _miyako. Hay un yate sospechoso, se dirige a tu posición_ -

El ruido de interferencia que provenía de su oreja termino, y dio a entender un claro

- _entendido_ -

Miro su reloj faltaban 30 minutos…

 **Comandante miyako…**

Tomo el timón y lo volteo a todo lo que dio para dirigirse al yate que venía a toda prisa, el barco offshore que había tomado de la bahía le había caído como anillo al dedo, ahora iría por ellos,

- _oh, como esperaba están escapando_ \- entonces acelero su velocidad, nadie se escapaba y menos cuando eran sospechosos de que tuvieran a sus hijos

- _ **nadie se mete con la familia**_ \- ese desde que eran solo adolecentes habían escogido ese lema, aunque no tuvieran familia de sangre el mayor les enseño que ellos serían su familia, ahora más que nunca que eran sus hijos, suyos, lo lamentarían si se metían con ellos.

Entonces llego a la par con el yate, y como no pararon recurrió al plan B: salto a él, saco sus armas y apunto al cristal que protegía al que llevaba el timón, estallo en miles de pedazos. Había cinco hombres que salieron con las manos en alto. Eran gordos, feos, tenían mucho oro encima.

- _por favor, no nos haga daño, entregaremos todo el cargamento, y confesaremos ante la ley quienes son nuestros jefes pero no nos mate_ \- había dicho uno

-¿ _Qué llevan_?- apunto a la cabeza del que hablo

 _-u…unos 150 kilos de cocaína_ -

- _cocaína eh… ¡maldición¡-_ en eso llegaron los guardias de la costa y los barco del FBI, tenía que encontrarlos, corrió hasta una lancha que trajo la guardia y lo quito del camino y tomo el mando.

\- OIGA, ESO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA-

- _no tengo tiempo para perder_ \- en eso se acercó un agente del FBI y la miro por un rato

- _déjenla_ \- y le sonrió – _cuanto tiempo comandante, tiene prisa, váyase_ \- ella no dudo más y arranco, después tenía que darle las gracias a aquel hombre con el que una vez había peleado y lo había vencido, que bueno que no le guardara rencor…faltaban 15 minutos…

 **Capitana momoko…**

Solo quince minutos, solo quince malditos y desesperantes minutos, si tan solo tuviera más tiempo, pero los rescatarían y luego de eso someterían al peor de los castigos a quien se haya atrevido a quitarle a sus pequeños, cada minuto, cada segundo era importante, tenía que pensar rápido, pero que… ¿Dónde?... piensa . Un lugar donde los tendrían.

Por sus hermanas ya había confirmado que todas las salidas ya habían sido cerradas, podrían ya habérselos llevado, el lugar más alejado, el lugar más difícil de llegar, ¡eso es!

- _la torre que están construyendo en el distrito doce_ \- el único lugar donde no fue a revisar, si no estaban allí…era definitivo…se los habían llevado. Alerto a sus hermanas

- _chicas reúnanse en la torre del distrito doce_ \- sin más acelero llego, pero esto estaba al otro lado de la cuidad, aun si aceleraba a toda máquina, tenía que tener cuidado. Transeúntes saltaban de un lado a otro evitando ser atropellados, entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba una madre que tenía a su hijo cogido de la mano salió corriendo dejando a su hijo en la mitad de la calle, freno en seco y todo transcurrió más lento.

El llanto de el niño la calmo, al menos seguía vivo, pero al frenar su carro se echó a perder, bajo a ver al niño, lo alzo , seguía llorando desconsoladamente lo calmo hasta que solo sollozaba, su madre llego y la miro tan mal como podía

- _está loca señora_ -

- _lo siento, pero si estoy loca…loca por encontrar a mi hijo-_ comenzó a correr como más pudo, tiempo después llego, ahora solo tendría que subir las escaleras, miro con sorpresa que sus compañeras también llegaban corriendo.

NORMAL POV

- _deje el helicóptero en el helipuerto de un edificio cercano_ -

- _deje la lancha en la costa pues no podía pasar por en medio del FBI_ \- respondieron consecutivamente, eso no importaba ahora tenían que subir, y eso hicieron hasta que vieron el último piso que seguía sin terminarse, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, se encontraban en el último piso, pero… no había nada… nadie…ni un rastro… miraron el reloj se habían pasado diez minutos.

-MALDICION, YA SE LOS LLEVARON- golpeo el piso kaoru con fuerza

-NO, NO, NO… TIENEN QUE ESTAR¡- no pudo más y cayó al suelo momoko

- _los…niños…nuestros niños_ \- se juntó con sus hermanas en el suelo, no pudieron más con el llanto que se avecinaba. Dejaron salir sus lágrimas, no lograron protegerlos.

- _mama, no llores_ \- sintieron unos bracitos en sus cuellos

 _-¿Qué?-_ levantaron sus cabezas y por todos los cielos hay estaban

- _ryuu, ¿pero como_?- entonces lo abrazo la pelirroja

\- _tora, no te vuelvas a ir_ \- también abrazo a su hijo

- _taka, mi niño_ \- ella lo beso por toda la cara, cuando terminaron todas y secaron sus lágrimas por fin se concentraron en la mayor duda.

- _díganos, ¿Cómo escaparon?-_ pregunto preocupada kaoru

- _bueno ma, en realidad no escapamos_ -

- _¿Cómo que no escaparon entonces… cómo?-_ frunció el ceño miyako

- _es que la cosa es que no escapamos, porque no había lugar del cual huir_ \- soltó el agarre de su madre el pequeño rubio

- _cada vez entiendo menos, explíquense_ \- interrogo a los niños

- _mira mamá lo que paso fue que…-_

 **Flashback**

- _creo que tomare esos niños prestados….-_

- _¿quién es usted señor? Ahorita no tenemos tiempo necesitamos encontrar a nuestras madres-_ hablo cortante toranosuke

- _el hijo de kaoru. Tenía que sacarle algo-_

 _-¿usted también conoce a mi mamá?-_

- _claro que las conozco yo las crie, soy el mayor de esta base militar, me dijeron que alguien había oprimido un botón muy importante y peligroso, mire las cámaras de seguridad y me encuentro a tres pequeños correteando por mis pasillos escapando de la seguridad…¿algo que decir al respecto_?-había terminado el mayor con un aspecto muy serio

- _mayor, usted nunca se ha metido en mi enfermería, pero como sea, no dejare que castigue a estos niños_ \- se paró enfrentado al mayor, se veía muy enojado, además tenía que protegerlos sin importar que o quien se pusiera en frente

- _eso depende si ellos colaboran o no_ -

- _momento señor, dijimos que necesitábamos encontrarlas, necesitamos que nos aclaren ciertas cosas, si nos disculpa…-_ con toda diplomacia dijo Ryuunosuke

- _se preguntan ¿que es todo esto? Y ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?. ¿no es asi?-_

Al decir esto los niños levantaron a verlo con mucha intriga _-¿usted sabe_?-

- _lo se, pero necesito que me ayuden a algo ¿están dispuestos?-_

 _-eso no es justo mayor usted sabe que_ …- no alcanzo a terminar la señorita bello pies los niños interrumpieron con un fuerte y claro – **SI…LO HAREMOS** -

- _muy bien síganme_ \- el plan del mayor había funcionado bien, esos niños eran tan como había esperado y estaba orgulloso de eso, y orgulloso de sus pequeñas, esperaba que lo comprendieran luego de que terminara todo esto, mientras le aclararían las dudas a los niños, sabía que sus madres no lo harían y por el bien de los niños tenían que saber, pues serían más cuidadosos por que no estaban en un bello mundo como ellos creían.

- _no lo creo conveniente mayor_ \- interrumpió nuevamente bello, pero sintió una mano que jalaba su bata

- _señorita, por favor nosotros queremos saber…queremos saber más de mamá-_ el pequeño takanosuke tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas, los niños se sorprendieron mucho, sus ojos pasaron por todo allí. Era divertido verlos.

- _empezaremos, desde lo más relevante_ \- activo la pantalla de al frente y había imágenes de ciudades destrozadas, era horrible por que no había piedra sobre piedra.

- _¿Qué paso hay?, ¿Dónde están las personas?-_ había hablado ryuunosuke que como sus primos tenía una cara de horror.

- _niños, estas son imágenes actuales de algunos países_ -

 _-¿pero porque?-_ el pequeño rubio dijo alarmado

- _porque estamos en guerra, desde hace muchos años… ahora es peor que antes, nuestro enemigo, es him_ \- paso la imagen de un hombre el cual con solo verlo les dio escalofríos _– nos hizo creer que lo habíamos vencido-_

-¿ _Quién venció a ese hombre si tiene una cara de "mato por centavos_ "- interrumpió toranosuke

El mayor sonrió – _sus madres, ellas fueron…hace años la general del ejército kaoru matsubara, la comandante de las fuerzas armadas miyako gotokuji y la capitana general momoko akatsumiki. Lograron derrotar a him. O bueno eso creímos, ahora nos ataca nuevamente con androides con los movimientos de ellas y ha sacado de combate a muchos de nuestros soldados, por eso las llamamos de nuevo por que las necesitamos_ -

- _¿Por qué se fueron?-_ preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

- _y ustedes ¿Por qué creen?_ \- los miro fijamente – _por ustedes, no querían que aunque se hubiera acabado la guerra ustedes crecieran rodeados "gente mala" como dijeron ellas-_

En ese momento a los niños se les empañaron los ojos – _pero… pero, lo lamento_ \- dijo tora

- _¿por que?-_ miraron sus primos

- _dije que no les importábamos, pero lo hicieron por nosotros_ -

Hay los tres sonrieron – _nuestras madres son geniales_ -

- _si, bueno ahora lo saben momoko, kaoru y miyako son piezas importantes. como lo dijeron si les decía me ayudaran para probar unas cosas_ -

- _¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-_ pasaron al frente muy decididos a ayudar al mayor y a sus madres

- _necesito, comprobar si en todo este tiempo aún siguen en forma, capacidad de reacción, investigación y estrategia, como eran antes serian perfectamente capaz de hacerlo en 50 minutos e incluso menos_ -

- _pero ¿no será peligroso?-_ se preocupó takanosuke

- _sí, esa es la idea. Comencemos_ -

 **Fin del flashback**

-entonces…entonces, ¡ **TODO ESTO ES UN MALDITO ENTREMIENTO¡-** exploto momoko

-mamá, esas palabras…- reprendió su pequeño ryuu

- _en este momento no estoy para regaños Ryuunosuke akatsumiki_ -

- _mamá está utilizando mi nombre completo, estamos en problemas chicos_ \- en eso se fueron juntando por el aura maligna que emanaba de ellas.

 _-CLARO QUE LO ESTAN, ¿Cómo se les ocurre confabularse con el mayor para asustarnos asi_?- dijo miyako

- _pero… maaaaa_ -

- _SI ESO¡ es que quieren matarnos del susto_ \- termino kaoru

- _bueno mamá, no es momento de reprimendas, esto demostró que están fuera de forma. Si hubiéramos estado en peligro real…AYYY, AU, AU, AU¡ MAMÁÁÁÁ¡-_ se quejó tora pues kaoru lo agarro de la oreja y comenzó a jalarlo fuera del edificio – _esto lo arreglaremos apenas lleguemos a la sede_ \- había dicho kaoru

- _eso también va para ustedes_ \- sentencio momoko a los otros dos, quienes tragaron duro, cuando iban a comenzar a bajar sintieron el viento fuerte que golpeaba sus caras y desordenaban sus cabellos, cuando subieron su cara allí estaba un helicóptero de la OMSS pero no cualquiera, era el del mayor, les tiraron una escalera indicando que subieran por ella. Cargaron a los pequeños en el hombro y subieron en un santiamén.

Estando arriba bajaron a los niños y se enfrentaron con el mayor quien venía sentado en la silla al lado del piloto.

-nos debe una buena explicación, ¿Cómo pudo utilizar a nuestros hijos asi?- momoko hablo primero

-han fallado en la misión, traspasaron su tiempo límite, tiene que ponerse a entrenar duro- fue lo único que dijo utonio sin inmutarse

-¿fallado en la misión?, vale madres la misión, eso fue peligroso, casi me arrestan por no tener permiso de vuelo- le dijo alterada kaoru

-casi tengo problemas con el FBI y la guardia costera- apoyo miyako

-casi atropello a un niño. UN NIÑO-

-otra muestra más de que están fuerza de forma y necesitan ponerse a entrenar-

-ES QUE NO LE IMPORTA VERDAD, NO EXPONDRE A LOS NIÑOS A COSAS COMO ESTA¡- grito kaoru

-ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDES, CAYO MUY BAJO- grito miyako

-ES TODO NOS DEVOLVEMOS A CASA- grito momoko

El mayor las miro sorprendido y con cara de dolor.

-MAMÁ, no le grites al abuelo- se oyeron tres vocecitas detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a verlos, los niños estaban de pie con cara preocupada

-¿Qué…abuelo?- alcanzo a articular miyako

-si, el mayor dijo que las crio, y eso hace un padre, por lo tanto en nuestro abuelo, ¿no?- analizo el pequeño ryuu

-son afortunadas, tienen un padre, nosotros ni tenemos- siguió takanosuke con la cabeza agachada

-deberíamos ayudarlo, que tal que lo lastimen en la guerra, nuestro lema es: nadie se mete con la familia ¿verdad?- termino tora mirándolas a la cara

-vaya…yo no pensé que…- no pudo seguir momoko, volteo a ver al mayor quien estaba tan perplejo como ellas mirando a los niños. Se les había olvidado por un momento a que vinieron, a defender y a salvar, las necesitaban.

-nos quedaremos- dijo por fin momoko a lo que hizo sonreír a los niños, llegaron a la base

Bajaron y se dirigieron a los cuartos de máxima seguridad que les habían arreglado a los niños.

- _esto es genial_ \- dijo tora admirando su nuevo cuarto

- _bueno, porque ya estemos aquí, y nos quedemos no significa que se hayan escapado de su castigo-_ los niños las voltearon a ver con un gran "porque" en la cara

 _-oh, no pongan esa cara ¿ya se les olvido?_

1.s _e escabulleron aquí sin nuestro permiso y probablemente la señora kaede se esté muriendo de la angustia._

 _2\. corretearon por una base militar en territorio restringido_

 _3\. oprimieron un botón, el cual podría haberle costado la vida a todos_

 _Y no podemos olvidar 4. Confabular contra nosotras.-_ cada una se tomó la molestia de enumerar las razones

-abuelo, ayúdanos, la última fue su culpa- acudió taka con ojos de esperanza, mientras los otros lo miraban acusatoriamente

-chicas, chicas, no sean tan duras con ellos-

-no los defienda, recibirán su castigo-

-y si su castigo seria que yo los entrene ¿Qué les parece?- los niños se alegraron diciendo –siiiiiiii-

-bueno se portaron mal, pero no es para tanto- respondió kaoru

-¿aahh?- dijeron los pequeños

-pues a mi me parece un buen castigo- accedió momoko

La cara de los niños ya no era tan alegre, tal vez no fuera tan buena idea.

-empezaremos mañana. Los espero a las 5AM en el campo de entrenamiento-

Si, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea…

 **Helipuerto de la OMSS**

-desistan de aterrizar su jet aquí, ¿a quién se le ocurre entrar en una base de máxima seguridad a las tres de la mañana y sin un permiso?- dijo una voz fuerte y grabe hacia los que recién habían llegado

-desde cuando tenemos que pedir permiso para entrar a la OMSS, mejor quítese del camino no estorbe- empujo hacia un lado el tipo amenazador de los ojos verdes, para abrirse paso el y a sus compañeros

-¡oiga!- grito el hombre de seguridad.

-lo sentimos, mucho gusto soy brick, mayor de la OMSN, y ahora estamos muy cansados para hablar, buenas noches- eso pronuncio antes de dejar inconsciente al guardia

-ven, yo les dije que si llegábamos a las tres de la mañana seria sospechoso, pero no, teníamos que parar en Nigeria por el maldito cañón antitanques de nuestro estúpido hermano menor- dijo maldiciendo butch caminando hacia las habitaciones que ocupaban cuando venían

-y no será más bien que tienes rabia por que no la pudiste ver hoy- se defendió boomer, a lo cual se ganó la mirada asesina del pelinegro a la que no le puso cuidado.

-y si mejor te callas- le cogió la camisa al rubio

-y si mejor dejas tu genio de mierda- repitió la acción de butch

-y si se calman, ahora somos los representantes de toda una base militar actúen como tal. Descansen, mañana necesitaremos nuestras energías…- separo a sus hermanos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Mañana si que las necesitarían.

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS A…**_

 _ **Phanyg**_

 _ **maniaca muajaja: si tengo dos hermanas mayores jajaja si ellas se enteran que dije que su vida amorosa es horrible me ahorcan, yo siempre quise un hermano, pero bueno dos hermanas también es bueno. Gracias por comentar**_

 _ **AnitaFH**_

 _ **Leylani Paola918**_

 _ **Lady-Faint-Hearted**_

 _ **betsy garcia**_

 _ **VaLoc10000**_

 _ **Kira Murasaki-chan**_

 _ **Laura249**_

 _ **betsy garcia**_

 _ **abuseHalrinach-demon121: gracias por gustarte mis historias querida, mi anime favorito es grisaia no kajitsu me parece super genial. La trama los personajes el papasito de yuuji jejeje si me gusta el vocaloid me encanta rin y len la primera canción vocaloid que escuche fue de ellos, la canción de karakuri burst fue como la decima, pero tiene una historia muy cautivadora y dejaron la canción preciso cuando cuando se recuerdan maldición. Pinches finales abiertos,gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **Sonia Maria797**_

 _ **Nahisasuhias**_

 _Lamento no dejarles un mensaje a cada una lo que pasa es que escribi este capitulo en una sola tarde y me demore mucho y mis dedos se cansaron, pero de verdad sus comentarios los leo y los releo unas 1000 veces por que es mi motivo de seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias .cuídense mucho dulces_


	4. Chapter 4

TERRITORIO DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD (OMSS) 4:00 AM

*piiiiiiiiiiii…piiiiiiiiiiiiiii…piiiiiiiiiiii*

Eran los ruidos estruendosos de la alarma despertador, las tres pequeñas criaturas fastidiadas del sonido, se taparon con las almohadas las orejas, pero aun no era suficiente

- _alguien apague esa maldita cosa_ \- grito tora desde la cama del rincón

\- _y si la apagas tu_ \- grito de la cama del centro taka

- _aaahhhssss¡, cállense, la apago yo…flojos_ \- se levantó bostezando ryuu y por fin apago la alarma, a lo cual inmediatamente sus hermanos se durmieron, entonces fue y los despertó hubieron gritos, oposiciones y algarabía, pues se habían desvelado toda la noche explorando el genial cuarto, pero por fin logro meterlos a la ducha, fue muy tonto al pensar que podía haber agua caliente, al contrario estaba helada, por lo que no se querían meter y apenas se metían por partes, al finalizar la ducha salieron tiritando

 _-¿Qué se supone que nos pondremos?-_ dijo ryuu quien había quedado en blanco después de su ducha, ponerse de nuevo la ropa sucia no era una opción

- _pues, creo que esta habitación estaba organizada para nosotros, en los armarios ha de haber ropa que nos quede_ \- dedujo el rubio quien esperaba tener razón por que se estaba congelando, se dirigieron hacia el armario de cada quien, se vistieron con lo que había, menos mal que les quedaba. Era de esperase que supieran hasta las tallas y estar tan seguros como para llenar el armario de la ropa

Cuando quedaron listos sus ropas eran prácticamente igual, pantalón militar color tierra, botas swat, una camisilla negra, lo único que los diferenciaba era un brazalete que se ponían un poco más abajo del hombro, el de ryuu decía "akai" el de tora decía "midori" y el de taka decía "aoi", les pareció un poco extraño, se las pusieron por que habían demasiadas y si estaban hay era por algo.

- _me veo guapo_ \- fue el pretencioso comentario del pequeño pelinegro

- _yo estoy contento que esto me haya devuelto mi calor corporal_ \- dijo ryuu haciendo puntapié con la bota, porque le parecía genial que fuera tan dura.

*piiiiiiii…piiiiiiii….piiiiiiiii*

- _DEMONIOS, son las 5 en punto, corran_ \- ryuu dejo de ver sus botas y cogió a sus hermanos de la mano y arranco a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

- _no es suficiente,¡ ¡TAKA!-_ volteo a ver al rubio de al lado - _métele el turbo hermanito_ -

Ryuu y tora sabían de la habilidad especial de su hermano era correr como un demonio, nunca lograron ganarle en carreras, aunque…

El rubio puso su mirada seria – _ **sujétense**_ \- tora se agarró fuerte de su mano y ryuu hizo lo mismo

- _que sea lo que Dios quiera_ \- había rogado tora al cielo, pues sabía que pasaba a continuación, cerraron los ojos y comenzó a moverse tan rápido que parecía que volaran, como no podían seguirle el paso se tropezaban con todo, hasta que terminaban siendo arrastrados, el segundos atravesaron la mitad de la base.

- _para... PARA, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS…¡PARAAAAAAA¡-_ gritaron los pequeños siendo arrastrados.

- _NO ME PUEDO DETENEEEEEER_ \- dijo visualizando lo mismo que su hermanos, -¡PUM¡- se chocaron contra las gran puerta de metal del campo de entrenamiento -¡ _auch_ ¡- dijeron los tres

En ese momento se abrió la puerta automatizada saliendo imponente el mayor utonio, al mirarlos alzo la ceja. Miro su reloj

-llegan dos minutos tarde- dijo en tono serio

-¿ _tarde?, casi nos destortillamos contra la puerta, y usted se preocupa porque llegamos dos minutos tarde_ \- dijo intentándose levantar del suelo, ayudando también a sus hermanos

- _llegan tarde y además faltan al respeto a su líder de equipo y mayor de esta sede militar…esto amerita 100 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento_ \- al ver la cara de preocupación, suspiro- _está bien, aun no conocen las reglas, solo será 50 vueltas_ -

- _pe…pe…pero_ \- alcanzo a decir taka siendo interrumpido por su hermano pelirrojo

- _esta imprudencia no se volverá a cometer_ \- dijo decidido ryuu mirando al mayor -¿ _verdad que no chicos?-_ los cuales igual de decididos dijeron un claro – _SI_ -

- _iguales a sus madres_ \- sonrió para sus adentros, "y a ellos también" pensó – _bien, lo dejare pasar por esta vez, si se vuelve a repetir…_ \- la duda quedo en el aire

- _por cierto abuelo, este brazalete ¿Qué significa_?- pregunto takanosuke señalando el objeto en cuestión.

- _primer punto: yo aquí no soy su abuelo, soy el "mayor" o "líder", como prefieran, pero jamás me digan "abuelo"_ \- los miro detenidamente un rato **-¿entendido?-** sonó más a amenaza que a advertencia.

- _ajá_ \- respondieron a unísono, el mayor miro al cielo, tenía un largo camino por delante

- _segundo punto: no se responde a un alto rango de esa manera, es motivo de castigo, se responde, "si señor", "si líder" o en su defecto "entendido"_ \- los miro como esperando respuesta, como no hubo, alzo la ceja. Al perecer eso los alerto.

\- ¡ _entendido señor_!- bueno por algo se empezaba

- _también_ …- siguió el mayor pero…

- _preguntamos sobre el brazalete líder_ \- dijo tora interfiriendo con las palabras de su abuelo

- _tercer punto: no se debe interrumpir cuando un alto rango está hablando, es motivo de castigo, es más, es un principio de educación, ¿sus madres no les hablaron de eso?_ \- ellos asintieron con cara de regañados

- _también, si quieren participar en la conversación se pide permiso para hablar, ¿comprendido?-_ nuevamente solo asintieron la cabeza – _no aprendieron nada_ \- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, los pequeños dándose cuenta de su error

- _lo sentimos señor, hemos comprendido_ \- bueno, no había estado mal

- _cuarto punto: no deben corretear por los pasillos sin que un rango alto los haya convocado, sin tener un permiso o que la situación lo amerite, también es motivo de castigo_ -

- _pido permiso para hablar, señor-_ dijo ryuu, con cara de duda

- _permiso concedido, habla_ -

 _-¿y si queremos ir a ver a nuestras madres?-_ el mayor negó con la cabeza.

- _sus madres solo serán sus madres cuando estén solos, de resto se dirigirán a ellas como: capitana akatsumiki-comandante gotokuji- general matsubara, cual sea el caso, espero que entiendan la importancia de eso, también espero que entiendan que son gente muy ocupada, si tienen tiempo para verlos ellas mismas los buscaran_ \- el noto la cara de decepción que ponían

- _entendido_ \- dijeron desanimados

 _Quinto punto: no saldrán fuera de las instalaciones de la base militar, por-ningún-motivo-_ dijo pausadamente dando a entender la importancia de eso - _incluso si estamos bajo ataque, en su habitación hay unos tubos de escape que se activan a la mínima demostración de peligro, los llevara a un jet en piloto automático hacia nuestros aliados la OMSN, esto es muy importante-_

- _sí señor, entendemos-_ ya estaban cansados de tantas reglas

- _bueno, he dicho lo más importante, respecto a sus brazaletes ese será su nombre clave, es como los llamaran aquí, y al nombre que ustedes responderán_ -

 _-¿disculpe?-_ dijo tora mirando su nuevo nombre "midori" – _pero si es nombre de niña_ \- dijo asqueado, luego volteo a ver a su abuelo que le hacía una cara de "me vale"

-"modori", significa color verde, también significa fresco y puro como la naturaleza, dijo mirando fijamente a tora, luego miro a taka –"aoi" es azul, también significa libre como el viento o agua- el rubio había puesto mucho cuidado respecto a su nombre al parecer le gusto, paso al último, el pelirrojo – "akai" significa rojo, también es fuerte y arrasador como el fuego- este último asintió como aceptación.

- _miren chicos, el abuelo aparte de ser líder de una base militar es poeta_ \- dijo burlonamente toranosuke quien inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa al ver el rostro enfadado del mayor se iba a disculpar pero algo interrumpió.

- _100 vueltas_ \- el rostro furioso y dientes apretados, dictando la sentencia, a los pequeños les corrió un escalofrió y dirigieron una mirada acusatoria hacia el culpable y comenzaron a correr los tres.- _el castigo era solo para el soldado midori_ \- ellos no dejaron su tarea

- _lo haremos juntos-_ fue la única respuesta de ellos, solo basto eso para calmar su rabia

- _no seas tan duro con ellos mayor_ \- hablo una voz pasiva atrás de él

 _-¿ustedes no deberían estar entrenando?-_ él ya sabía de quien se trataba así que no se molestó en voltear, simplemente observo a los pequeños correr

- _lo haremos luego_ \- dijo kaoru estirándose, no le extrañaba que tora tuviera la lengua tan suelta, estaba pensando en ser más estricto

- _bueno, ¿Qué hay de sus nombres?-_ menciono miyako, pues con su vista prodigio pudo ver los brazaletes

- _no me dejaron otro camino, sus nombres originales eran un problema, tuve que hablar tonterías para que no preguntaran sobre ello ¿en qué pensaban?-_ obviamente no preguntaba sobre que pensaban sobre los nuevos nombres, sino de los antiguos al ponérselos, en realidad él sí sabía el motivo y tenía claro que ellas no le iban a decir la razón, pues hasta tenían un punto a su favor, no tenían idea de que volverían y tal vez en un futuro se volverían a encontrar con ellos.

- _buena idea, ha quitado un peso de encima_ \- momoko igual que sus hermanas observaban a sus hijos, no se adelantaban, si se quedaban atrás se jalaban para seguir adelante, simplemente iban ahí, hombro con hombro, se entontaron un momento contemplándolos hasta que ellos voltearon y dirigieron una sonrisa corrieron rumbo a saludarlas, entonces se abrieron nuevamente las puertas con dos soldados que se acercaron a ellas, pero los dos no debían ver a los niños, en realidad nadie aparte de los que los que ya sabían podían verlos.

-¡ **VNIZ!-** fue el grito en tono militar de kaoru, los niños instintivamente se tiraron al suelo quedando tapados por grandes sacos de boxeo, esta palabra era rusa significa "abajo" sus hijos aparte de saber este idioma, habían sido entrenados por kaoru para casos de peligro con la ingeniosa técnica de camuflarlo como un juego.

\- _reportándonos general matsubara, el batallón está preparado para sus instrucciones_ \- había dicho uno de los dos soldados, no sin antes haberle hecho un saludo militar a todos los presentes

 _-perfecto, en cinco minutos deben estar alineados al frente de la pista, hoy correrán por todo el tiempo que no estuve aquí_ \- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica que aunque los soldados no exteriorizaran su miedo lo sentían – _esperen a que yo llegue hoy correré con ustedes_ \- agrego antes de que estos retiraran, era raro ella siempre entrenaba sola o con sus hermanas, esta vez tenía ganas de correr en grupo para ver cuánto había desmejorado, lógicamente no iba a dar explicaciones a la cara de confundidos de sus subordinados _-¿quedo claro?-_ con su voz de mando los espabilo

-¡YES MA'AM!- respondieron respetuosamente y luego se fueron. Se cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¡ **VYSHE!-** dijo nuevamente kaoru para dar a entender "arriba", inmediatamente fue obedecida por las tres personitas corriendo ágilmente hacia ellas.

 _-mamá, buenos días-_

 _-me encanta verte mamá-_

 _-má, ¡hola!-_

Dijeron ryuu, taka y tora respectivamente, llegaron a ellas y abrazaron sus piernas, ellas correspondieron con sus manos en la espalda, después de un momento ellos se pusieron tensos y se alejaron quedando perfectamente alineados frente de cada una.

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunto extrañada momoko, entonces fue ahí donde sus hijos pusieron sus manos en sus frentes en forma de saludo, se sentía extraño que ellos las saludaran así, sería mejor para que se acostumbraran pero también se sentían nostálgicas pues siempre les llamaban "mamá"

- _soldado midori, el saludo es con la mano derecha_ \- corrigió al pequeño pelinegro quien cambio su mano al instante

- _lo siento, es que soy zurdo-_ trato de excusarse, aunque supo que allí no serviría de nada las excusas

Sus madres sonrieron – _trabajen duro soldados_ \- aunque en realidad lo que quisieron decir es –"suerte mis niños"- la capacidad de entendimiento de los pequeños alcanzo para captar aquello y respondieron –YES MA'AM- imitando a los soldados que salieron antes, se retiraron para seguir corriendo.

- _por favor cuídelos bien_ \- dichas estas palabras hacia el mayor se dirigieron a la puerta.

-esperen- dijo alto para que escucharan, entonces bajo el tono de voz al instante – _en la sala de juntas apenas caiga la noche_ \- les daría un poco de tiempo para que entrenaran y se hicieran más al ambiente antes de ver lo que les esperaba en la sala recibió un "entendido" de ellas y se fueron.

…EN ALGUN OTRO LADO DE LA BASE…

- _entonces tenemos que ir apenas anochezca a la sala de juntas_ \- dijo boomer encima de su cama con los ojos cerrados

- _sí, no lo repitas como si no lo hubiera dicho ya_ \- hablo desde la otra cama el pelirrojo, eran las 6 AM, siempre estaban de pie a las cuatro, esta vez se habían extendió ya que en la lucha en Rusia llevaban días sin dormir aprovechar ahora que no tenía nada que hacer. – _Butch ¿entendiste?_ \- preguntaba en vano pues sabía que su hermano estaba profundamente dormido, y sinceramente no iba a despertarlo, hacerlo ahora sería un suicidio, era peligroso medio dormido

 **FLASH BACK**

… **sede OMSS años atrás…**

3: 30 am

-DESPIERTEN NIÑATOS ES HORA DE ENTRENAR- había gritado un voz femenina lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a todo el continente.

- _brick ¿estas despierto?-_ dijo boomer ya de pie vistiéndose

 _-¿Cómo no estarlo con ese grito?-_ respondió brick ya vestido con su ropa de camuflaje

- _pues, nuestro hermano no piensa lo mismo-_ señalo al que aún estaba en la cama sin inmutarse

- _yo no lo despertare_ \- sabiendo de antemano que pasaría si lo hacía, boomer en lugar de responder a eso tomo su rifle y lo colgó en su espalda y salió dando a entender un "yo menos", estaba claro que se ganaría un castigo de las capitanas, estaba a punto de salir cuando entro con pasos que resonaban en el suelo, azoto la puerta al entrar, era una de las capitanas, dejo entrar el frio de la mañana que combinaba justo con su actitud, mejor se iría seguro ella también lo estaría esperando.

"hablando del rey de roma" - _tarde, apúrese tenemos que aprovechar el frio-_ había dicho la pelirroja recién salió de su habitación

- _buenos días momoko_ \- dijo amistosamente aunque supiera que lo ignoraría igual lo hizo – _el frio disminuye el daño de las bombas que vamos a utilizar en el campo de entrenamiento_ \- ella solo volteo a verlo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-DESPIERTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-

-CALLESE MARIMACHO, ¿POR QUE NO SE OCUPA DE SUS ASUNTOS?-

Eran los estruendosos ruidos y gritos de la habitación – _se le va a ir hondo_ \- dijeron al tiempo brick y momoko _– a butch no le gusta ser despertado_ \- dijo disculpándose él.

- _ni a kaoru ser insultada, mucho menos si es gritando-_ era lógico que ella no iba a ir y evitar la guerra mundial que se iniciaba en la habitación, volteo a un camino sin salida, él no la siguió pues podía estarse equivocando de camino, eso creyó hasta que se sentó en la ventana dispuesta a saltar – _lo espero en el campo de entrenamiento_ \- y entonces se arrojó, se preocupó y corrió a ver pero ella ya no estaba a la vista, solo miro a su hermano en el campo de tiro acertando a los blancos al lado se encontraba la comandante rubia puliendo un arma al parecer era la más calmada de las tres.

-DEJA DE LANZAR ESOS CUCHILLOS VIEJA LOCA-

-SOLO SI TU BAJAS ESA LANZA-

También le dio ganas de arrojarse por la ventana, pero no, era un noveno piso le tocaba pasar de nuevo por el cuarto para poder ir a las escaleras, al pasar miro las paredes adornadas con miles de cristales seguramente ya habían roto todo lo de vidrio allí, al fondo peleaban salvajemente su hermano tenia cortes en todos los brazos, mientras que ella unos rasguños, él no se iba a meter ahí pero se quedó a observar un rato esto, su hermano nunca nadie le había dado pelea en modo "insomnio" , butch saco una daga la cual alcanzo a rosarle la cara y rasguñarla , la hizo una furia saco ella un cuchillo y lo enterró en el brazo derecho, la sangre corría generosamente por el brazo, al el intentar sacarse el cuchillo , la morena aprovecho para darle una patada en el estómago que lo dejo escupiendo sangre, esto fue suficiente para que despertara del todo, ya era hora si no se mataban, su hermano comenzó a voltear a todos lados preguntando qué pasaba, aunque no se quejaba por el dolor, igual había pasado por cosas peores.

- _butch en el campo de entrenamiento en 15 min_ \- fue lo único que dijo ella, fue sorprendente esperaba que lo gritara o retara solo se levantó y se fue

 _-¿otra vez modo insomnio_?- pregunto butch levantándose y deteniéndose el sangrado con una gasa

- _sí, otra vez_ -

 _-que chica más genial_ \- dijo el yéndose a coser la herida- _además es linda_ \- era la primera vez que su hermano mostraba ojos sinceros, tenía razón si alguien podía dar la talla para estar con él, era ella, ambos estaban locos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- _hm, si no despierta, tal vez la llame_ \- brick hablo para sí mismo pues sus dos hermanos ya estaban dormidos, también dormiría un rato más al despertar solo serían unos minutos…antes de verlas

…EN OTRO LADO DE LA BASE…

- _capitana akatsumiki, el campo ya ha sido minado_ \- dijo un soldado quien estaba ante las tres autoridades.

-buen trabajo soldados, afuera dejamos nuestras instrucciones, pueden retirarse- todos lo que estaban ahí aparte de ellas salieron sin perder tiempo, aquel era el campo de entrenamiento más difícil cualquier movimiento en falso podía significar la muerte, todo el campo estaba minado, habían armas de fuego de toda clase apuntando hacia todo el campo, cuchillos tanto en el suelo como en las paredes, y para darle el toque final había androides buscando asesinar.

 _-perfecto_ -dijo miyako al inspeccionar todas las instalaciones - _podemos empezar_ \- eso daba cabida al interruptor de inicio, se cerraron todas las puertas de metal no se podían abrir de afuera tampoco de adentro hasta que se completara la secuencia.

Eran ellas contra el gran campo –momoko el suelo- menciono kaoru, a lo que momoko se agacho al suelo observar y escuchar el terreno, no tardó mucho en levantarse – _¡ja! Está prácticamente todo minado, izquierda- izquierda- derecha- saltan- esquivan y corren como un demonio-_ dándoles este simple mapa mental, no necesitaban más para empezar a correr hacia su izquierda.

-¡PUMMM!- se había detonado una bomba cerca de ellas, iba a escapar más rápido

-diablos, paren- las detuvo la pelirroja con las manos extendidas

 _-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?-_ pregunto impacientemente la morena

- _el sistema al ver que no detonamos ninguna bomba empezaran a explotar ellas misma, y lógicamente será cerca nuestro_ -

- _ilústranos_ \- dijo miyako, sabía que la mejor en el tema era su hermana mayor, y tenía razón dado a la mirada de autosuficiencia que ponía.

- _entonces dejemos que el sistema piense que estamos detonando las bombas_ \- era una sonrisa lo que se asomaba en las tres

Rápidamente Kaoru puso sus manos y rodillas en el suelo quedando a gatas, miyako se subió en los hombros de la pelirroja y momoko se puso de pie en la espalda de la morena, eran livianas, con la gran fuerza de kaoru y el equilibrio de momoko esto era una tarea fácil –lo más lejos que puedas hermana- dijo la pelinegra a su hermana menor la nombrada saco su arma M4 y disparo lo más lejos que puso las bombas comenzaron a detonar con solo unas mínimas esquirlas llegando hacia ellas – _esto va a estar muy fácil_ -dijeron al tiempo mientras que poco a poco se iban acercando la noche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR PASAR Y LEER HAN SIDO MUY LINDAS EN DEJAR LOS COMENTARIOS, RECUERDENLO YO ESCRIBO ES POR Y PARA USTEDES, GRACIAS POR APOYAR.

Kira Murasaki-chan

Nahisasuhias

AnitaFH

xmomo –chanx

ruka jimotoraku: aun no te puedo decir qué edad tiene va apareciendo en la historia jejeje soy malota xD gracias por comentar

Halrinach –demon 121: te desesperan porque amako-oneechan hace conjuritos para que mis lectoras se sientan emocionadas, al parecer funcionan mucho, ademas le agrego azúcar, flores y muchos colores jejejejeje ok no… me siento emociona por que despierte esa sensación gracias por comentar dulzura

Leynali paola918

Phanyg

Ali-chan1234

Oh y no puede faltar mi dulce maniaca, tus comentarios nunca faltan siempre comentas muchísimas gracias, eres tan linda con esa imaginación tuya y divertida, estoy muy contenta que hayas sacado un fanfic te quedo espectacular espero que lo continúes porque tienes talento pequeña, mucha suerte y si saco un libro "dudo que lo haga" te lo pasare, mi pasión es escribir pero también lo son los animales, me convertiré en veterinaria pero si de aquí allá sigo escribiendo seguiré actualizando siempre esta pagina, gracias por sacarme una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

- _hemos acabado_ \- decía la mayor de la hermanas pasando por los robots destrozados, y el campo minado que habían podido desactivar cuando llegaron a la meta, miyako se adelantó para abrir la puerta con el código el cual pudieron obtener del sistema cuando completaron todo, ya abierta se dirigieron a ducharse aunque no a sus cuartos, habían casilleros cerca con sus ropas limpias.

 _-5:30 pm_ \- dijo kaoru sin que nadie le preguntara, era un aviso de "apúrense", no fue necesario, no demoraron tanto como acostumbraban

 _-¿para qué nos necesitara el mayor hoy? Bien sabía que íbamos a entrenar y terminaríamos molidas_ \- miyako estiro el brazo para desentumirlo – _justo como ahora_ -

- _sea lo que sea debe ser importante_ \- asumió momoko

Cuando estaban camino a la torre principal sintieron un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo nada usual, su sexto sentido estaba alerta, y eso solo pasaba cuando había peligro en el aire, no pensaron en nada, sino en sus hijos, pero no debían estarlo pues cuando ellos terminan el entrenamiento se van a los cuartos aislados vigilados de cerca con bello, eso no era, ¿entonces qué?

- _algo anda mal_ \- hablo nuevamente momoko, sus hermanas asistieron pues pensaban lo mismo

- _iremos a ver que quiere utonio, y después echaremos un vistazo por toda la base_ \- dijo kaoru, adelantaron el paso, llegaron pronto a los pasillos que llevaban a la sala de juntas, se escuchó la voz del mayor hablando rígidamente, o sea que había más gente, ya había oscurecido, justo a tiempo para llegar, miyako estaba a punto de abrir, esta se detuvo en el aire frunciendo el ceño, no la apuraron pues ellas también estaban indecisas, después kaoru le dio un golpecito en el hombro, pensando en que era mejor recorrer la gran base militar cuanto y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-click- la puerta se abrió, el tiempo se detuvo, Sintieron que se formaba hielo en sus venas

el mayor estaba de pie, y en la mesa había unos ojos que las miraban fijamente, rojo-verde-azul- el matiz de colores que no apartaban la vista, llegaron a ser intimidantes, se quedaron estáticas justo donde estaban, después de todo no tenían que revisar el resto de la base, el mal presentimiento, estaban enfrente suyo, lo descubrieron…y de qué forma…

- _¿se van a quedar ahí paradas?-_ rompió el silencio el pelirrojo que señalo las sillas frente a ellos, había cambiado… Su expresión era más fría y compuesta… momoko al igual que sus hermanas no había escuchado su voz desde hace años, también esperaba que fuera para siempre, grave, sonó hasta tétrica

 _-¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí_?- reclamo crispada kaoru al mayor utonio – _llegaron esta madrugada_ -no se alteró, como siempre, era obvio que el profesor esperaba esas actitudes _–¿y le habría matado decirnos?_ \- rechino los dientes la pelinegra

 _-¡YA BASTA!-_ se había levantado estrepitosamente, el ojiverde paso la mirada por todas deteniéndose justamente en kaoru – _si no es capaz de asumir esto maduramente, retírese_ \- sentencio demandante, ella quedo muda por el tono, enojo y odio puro. Se sintió estúpida por no responderle, no se movió, él tampoco.

- _en este preciso momento estamos agotadas, nos reuniremos nuevamente mañana_ \- momoko hablo, esperando que al día siguiente al menos estuvieran psicológicamente preparadas, dio un paso atrás y tomo a sus hermanas rumbo a la puerta

- _no hemos dado el permiso para retirarse_ \- subió la voz brick sin llegar a ser grito, eso las obligo a cerrar los ojos duramente y volverse a la sala y enfrentarlos, pero él siguió – _acabamos de llegar de una guerra en Rusia ¿Cuál es su escusa?_ \- se cruzó de brazos y recostó en la silla esperando respuesta, aunque estaba claro que no podían darla, no dijeron nada.

- _decepcionante_ \- dijo entrando en la conversación boomer, Los brillantes ojos azules destellaron con ira enfocándose en una persona en especial, miyako se encogió un poco, pero era mejor salir de allí – _acabemos con esto_ \- siendo la única que pudo responder, siguió a sentarse, aunque ¿frente a él?, no, ni loca, tomo asiento en la silla del medio, ósea frente a butch, quien no se había sentado aun, al parecer a ellos no les gustó nada, arrugaron el gesto, y oyó que sus hermanas también se sentaron, momoko frente a boomer y kaoru frente a brick sería menos incómodo para ellas.

- _ya que acabaron con los saludos, iremos a lo importante_ \- sí, siempre era así, lo más importante para el mayor era la guerra, bueno terminar con ella, lo demás era irrelevante o al menos eso quería que los demás pensaran – _antes que llegaran_ \- se refirió a las chicas – _estábamos hablando sobre que la OMSN limpio Rusia lo cual es buena noticia_ \- si esperaban que les reconocieran el logro estaba muy equivocados, voltearon a verlos y seguían sin inmutarse viendo al mayor, que tonto pensamiento, lógico no querían nada de ellas, mejor así – _es bueno, claro, pero no hemos ganado la guerra, aún hay una fuerte lucha en Turquía y Ucrania, y la más urgente Irak, por la misma razón en la que nos enfocaremos, como todos saben es un país donde los conflictos existentes son gracias a grupos extremistas, al terrorismo no le importó aliarse con Him y ahora es un problema grave, está lleno de androides y de soldados entrenados para matar, nada fuera de los común para nosotros, pero…-_ el mayor boto en aliento, se giró a la pantalla y con un control comenzó a pasar imágenes de piezas metalizadas que fueron tomando forma de un gran robot, su función clara: aniquilar – _esta fotos las envió un soldado encubierto, desgraciadamente fue descubierto y lo asesinaron, alcanzo a enviarlas fotos con un mensaje: "es el nuevo androide que van a probar en Irak" y si lo hacen todo el ejercito que tenemos allí será barrido-_ se giró a de nuevo para verlos _¿comprenden eso verdad? –_ Hubo asentimientos de cabeza de parte de todos – _tenemos máximo dos meses para que se termine de construir_ -

- _en esos dos meses podríamos ir haciendo avances en Turquía y Ucrania-_ dijo brick al terminar el mayor quien hizo un gesto aprobatorio – _tampoco esperaba que se quedaran mirando el techo_ -

- _por supuesto, si logramos hacer algo habrá menor carga después_ \- el pelirrojo se levantó y empezó a hablar con sus hermanos – _iré a Ucrania solo, queda cerca de Rusia, si algo pasa puedo ir a la OMSN mas a prisa, ustedes dos vayan a Turquía si sucede pidan ayuda a las fuerzas armadas turcas o acudan a mi_ \- repartió ordenes en el grupo como líder, eso era, un líder, lo que les molesto no fue eso, sino de **cómo diablos las estaban excluyendo.**

 _-¿Qué somos nosotras? ¿Un cero a la izquierda_?- se levantó momoko y golpeo la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos

- _¿vas a hacer que responda a eso?-_ un brillo de gracia asomo por su cara y sus ojos carmín

- _ah no, no salimos de nuestra tranquila vida para venir a contar soldados muertos, vamos a meternos en esta guerra tanto como ustedes_ \- contraataco pelirroja

- _¿vida tranquila dice?-_ el moreno se levantó de su asiento lentamente para encararla y hacerle una mueca de desagrado – _lo lamento, ¿nos ponemos a llorar?, o si quieren tomamos té con galletas y discutimos sobre ello_ \- hablo con sarcasmo hablo para humillar, aunque lo logro, en absoluto lo demostraron – _si quieren volver, vuelvan_ \- las echo con su mano.

- _pues no_ \- sonrió sin gracia el al escuchar respuesta de la ojijade, kaoru aparto la silla en la que se encontraba sentada de una patada, el objeto paro rompiéndose en la pared, haciendo eco mientras ella ponía las manos sobre la mesa se acentuó hacia adelante – _no nos vamos a ningún lado que no sea en pos de participar en la guerra butch_ -

Alzo su rostro altivamente – _usara "mayor" cuando se dirija hacia mí, comprende "general"-_ dijo esto último sabiendo de antemano que ella odiaría que le recordara quien tiene más poder, si a ella le encantaba en poder, él estaría encantado de quitárselo

Como le fastidiaba ese hombre ojala le dispararan en Turquía, aunque lamentaría mucho que no sea de su propia mano, le quitaría el orgullo, y lo dejaría como el miserable que en verdad era, no como el hombre decidido y altivo que había llegado.

- _dudaría de su juicio si no aceptan nuestra ayuda, estamos en guerra y_ \- alcanzo a decir miyako

- _la guerra no pareció importarles mucho_ \- el rubio se recostó en su mano derecha - _su ayuda no la necesitamos en los últimos años, ¿porque la necesitaríamos ahora?-_

- _porque…-_

- _solo estorbarían comandante gotokuji_ -

- _ca-lle-se y déjeme hablar_ \- al fin la más tranquila de las tres estaba fuera de sus cabales, tres caras de impresión se formaron al frente pero rápidamente desaparecieron.

- _al parecer se le olvida con quien está tratando_ \- se levantó de su silla ladeando la cabeza, si, el otro calmado también se le acabo la paciencia

- _ja, como podríamos olvidarlo si nos lo están recordando cada minuto_ \- hablo kaoru mirando inevitablemente a butch

- _mayor, tiene que dejarnos ir_ \- momoko no se dirigía a utonio, si no a brick, por más que le costó decir esas palabras, ella espero una sonrisa arrogante o una mirada altiva, todo lo contrario, solo había fuego en su mirada, pero que demonios, se odiaban, eso lo sabían perfectamente, pero era el colmo que no aceptaran su ayuda en ese critico momento, y además las que se deberían estar negando a trabajar juntos serian ellas, ¿Por qué ellos?

- _al parecer comienza a comprender capitana_ \- miro a sus hermanos y con sus leves gestos comunicaron una conversación completa – _bien, si quieren ir, lo harán_ \- en ellas se formó una sonrisa de victoria – _pero primero deberán demostrarnos que no serán estorbo, si logran vencernos, irán_ \- su sonrisa de desmorono al instante, sabía que lo hacían apropósito, no quería que vayan, lógicamente no podrían vencerlos años de entrenamiento no se comparaba con lo que eran ellas ahora.

- _lo haremos_ \- dijo kaoru contrariando lo que pensaban

- _entonces les daremos una semana para que entrenar, exactamente el día séptimo a estas horas nos enfrentaran_ \- miro su reloj brick y se levantó para retirarse junto con sus hermanos. Antes de salir se detuvieron y ya no había mesa que los separase, unas sonrisas se curvaron en los labios, no se movieron, no tenían ni la más mínima gracia en su gesto. estando cada uno enfrente de su contraparte.

-¿ _seguras que podrán?_ \- empezó hablando de súbito el pelinegro –porque la veo sin talento-

\- _sin habilidad_ \- siguió boomer

- _e inútil_ \- termino brick retirándose del lugar, dejándolas con sus pensamientos…esas palabras…demonios…

 **Flashback**

OMSS años atrás

- _momoko hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué quieres? el mayor dijo que te iba a dar algo grande, ¿Qué crees que sea?-_ miyako hablo en la cama del costado, como todas dormían en la misma habitación por petición especial

\- _ya te dije que yo no tengo cumpleaños_ \- dijo momoko en su cama con los ojos cerrados, era verdad ninguna sabia cuando había nacido, pero el mayor utonio insistió en que tenían que tener contabilidad de sus años, entonces era su "cumpleaños" en marzo 4, marzo por que fue el mes de la investigación en la cual las descubrieron y cuatro, por el numero tatuado en su espalda baja. Para sus compañeras fue casi lo mismo, como no tenían la misma edad quiso separarlas por meses, kaoru seria el 6 de mayo y miyako el 5 de julio, así quedaron, aunque a momoko no le dio gran significado, lo único bueno era que podía descansar todo el día.

- _padre dijo que nos necesitaba, levántate ya de la maldita cama que es urgente_ \- había entrado a la habitación kaoru

- _pero es mi día libre_ \- dijo levantándose pesadamente de la cama _–además recuerda que no le podemos decir padre_ -

- _pero nadie está oyendo_ \- momoko sintió paso rápidos y apurados detrás y sus reflejos no alcanzaron a decirle a tiempo cuando fue tacleada en su propia cama, eran sus dos amigas abrazándola tan fuerte que la iban a romper – _feliz cumpleaños niñata estúpida_ \- habían dicho luego la soltaron, ellas tenían una pequeña familia entre ellas y con las únicas con las que podían abrirse era con ellas mismas, estuvo lista en minutos

- _de verdad tiene que ser hoy_ \- pregunto exasperada la pelirroja

- _solo tienes 17 y ya te comportas como una vieja_ \- dijo la ojijade golpeándole el hombro

- _solo eres un año menor_ \- la miro entrecerrando lo ojos

- _bueno vámonos se nos hará tarde_ \- apuro miyako, se pararon y salieron cambiando sus expresiones lo hacían involuntariamente, pues no confiaban en nadie más además del mayor, les daba mala espina el mundo exterior y por eso eran frías hacia los demás

Llegaron a donde la había llamado, el patio central, estaba entera la base

 _-¿Por qué tantas personas_?- dudo momoko en caminar, hasta entro en pánico podrían estar entrando en ataque

- _no preguntes y anda-_ cuando kaoru termino de decir esto, el mayor la llamo con un gesto, estaba en la tarima de anuncios, todos voltearon a verla y abrieron paso para que caminara, con un paso no muy decidido llego a la tarima y subió

- _me place hoy decir que la sargento akatsumiki momoko cumple 17 años_ -hubo una ovación de alegría de parte de todos aunque no entendía nada y el mayor siguió – _suficiente edad para que tome en cargo de capitana general_ \- ¿QUEEEEE? Su cabeza era un revuelto, es decir jamás se lo imagino, un año antes sus compañeras habían recibido el cargo de general del ejército y comandante de las fuerzas armadas, pero no pensó que ella recibiría un cargo tan alto, cuando volvió a la realidad lo ovación había terminado y todos esperaban palabra de ella, se aclaró la garganta – _recibiré en cargo con honor y nos los defraudare-_ se inclinó al público recibiendo más gritos de ánimo, como el mayor sabía que no le gustaban más artilugios en su uniforme le entrego una bandana de que daba desde más abajo del hombro hasta su codo, con el logo de la OMSS y su cargo "capitana"

- _mañana saldré hacia el SVR-_ dijo al público – _y mi equipo: la capitana momoko, la general kaoru y la comandante miyako quedaran a cargo representándome, ¿entendido?-_

- _si señor_ \- respondieron al unísono todo, luego se retiraron todos.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a despedirlo en el helipuerto

- _tenga buen viaje mayor_ \- dijo momoko por todas

- _volveré tan pronto como pueda_ \- dijo como despedida

- _se sentirá orgulloso de nosotras_ \- dijo nuevamente la pelirroja

- _no esperaba menos_ \- por fin subió y despego

Paso una semana de ese entonces y todo trascurrió con normalidad

En una madrugada cuando kaoru y momoko estaban durmiendo llego miyako a despertarlas pues ella entrenaba esa noche con los francotiradores, les anuncio que el mayor había llegado y las solicitaba, se levantaron rápido, podrían ser malas noticias. Con sus uniformes cada una salieron en encuentro de su padre y líder.

- _estamos aquí_ \- dijeron inclinándose con respeto

- _han hecho un gran trabajo chicas, levántense_ \- al obedecer se dieron de cuenta que no estaban solos en la sala, habían tres tipos más sentados cabeza baja y sus brazos no se veían, ladearon un poco la cabeza y se dieron de cuenta que en sus muñecas había esposas apresándolos a la silla

 _-¿quiénes son ellos?-_ pregunto miyako extrañada

- _la SVR me los encomendó_ \- dijo el mayor yéndose hacia su escritorio a sacar algo

- _y si son de la SVR ¿Por qué encadenados?-_ ahora hablo momoko, la cual recibió como respuesta lo que el mayor había ido a buscar, era un libro muy grande _-¿Qué es esto? ¿su expediente_?-

- _más o menos_ \- asintió

 _-¿el de los tres en uno?, aun así es muy grande_ \- analizo la capitana

- _no, este es solo del pelirrojo, y estos son sus antecedentes penales-_ a las tres les toco abrir los ojos muy grandes – _y aquí están los de sus hermanos_ \- tiro otros dos libros igual de grandes sobre el escritorio

 _-¿son hermanos?-_ pregunto kaoru

- _si_ \- dijo utonio

- _díganos todo lo que necesitamos saber_ \- exasperada ya kaoru por la intriga

- _bien, no le doy mas vueltas, ellos fueron capturados por sus crímenes hace poco, escaparon por ocho años de todas las autoridades que los buscaron, ahora que los tienen, el SVR los quiere como agentes-_ ante la expresión de la chicas agrego – _piénsenlo, tienen que ser demasiado buenos para escapar por tantos años, los necesitan pues estamos en guerra, lo único que les falta es entrenamiento_ \- espero por un momento y solto el aliento

- _pobre de el que lo haga porque…- comenzó momoko_

 _-lo harán ustedes_ \- sentencio el mayor

Las tres aspiraron de impresión luego arrugaron el cejo

- _no, ¿Por qué nosotras? Hay muchos más-_

 _-nadie está tan capacitado como ustedes, si los dejo a alguien más, escaparan-_

 _-¿y que ganamos teniéndolos?-_ pregunto ahora kaoru

-una alianza con el SVR, es muy importante, y sé que ustedes no me decepcionarían- uso esto a sabiendas que ya no se negarían mas, voltearon los ojos

-si señor- cada una tomo un expediente de la mesa y leyeron la portada

…nombre: brick…

…edad: 19…

…RH: B-…

…

…Nombre: butch

…Edad _:_ 18

…RH: B-…

…

…Nombre: boomer

…Edad: 17

…RH: B-…

- _aquí no dice gran cosa_ \- dijo miyako

 _-porque ellos no tienen archivos personales de ningún tipo, fue a lo único que respondieron en el interrogatorio-_

- _tranquilo señor le sacaremos la información que necesite a estas escorias_ \- hablo kaoru, en ese momento se escucharon risas ahogadas, los voltearon a ver, y por primera vez en toda la conversación alzaban la cabeza, y no lo podían creer, sinceramente en la base habían muchos hombres, millones a decir verdad, de todas la edades, tamaños y razas, pero jamás habían visto unos hombres tan guapos…debían admitirlo…o tal vez solo era su cabeza, por un momento se olvidaron la molestia y los observaron bien, pero por más que buscaran no encontraban errores

- _hm, mide tus palabras amor mío-_ se rompió la magia, cuando hablo el moreno, ese, el que tenía intensos ojos jade.

- _cretino_ \- kaoru avanzo decididamente y nadie dudo que era para dejarlo inconsciente, mas miyako la detuvo

- _a partir de ahora los entrenaremos, así que demuestren respeto como se debe_ \- intento calmar las cosas, pero el rubio, había puesto los ojos en ella con insinuante anhelo

- _nunca espere que me entrena alguien tan…ardiente_ \- termino con una risilla, ahora eran dos mujeres acercándose a hacerles tragar sus palabras.

- _basta chicas_ \- las detuvo momoko – _ya sabrán luego con quien se meten_ \- los miro severamente a los tres

- _me sentiría intimidado, ya sabes dulzura, si fueras…intimidante_ \- agrego el ultimo que faltaba, la miro hacia arriba con descaro

- _tienes razón capitana_ \- concordó kaoru – _no aguantaran…porque lo veo sin talento_ -

- _sin habilidad_ \- sonrió miyako

-e inútil- termino momoko

 **Bueno chicas como les parecio en reencuentro después de tantos años, y el primer encuentro, luego hare mas blash back contando sobre que paso con ellos en el pasado,espero les haya gustado, les deseo feliz año nuevo**

 **Lamento antes dije que haría un especial de navidad pero no pude pido disculpas**

 **Halrinach-demon121**

 **Laura249**

 **ali-chan1234**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku**

 **Kira Murasaki-chan**

 **Guest**

 **Phanyg**

 **Leylani Paola918**

 **sharon sakamaki**

 **y como siempre mi pequeña maniaca ojala hayas tenido una felizzz navidad y tengas un prospero año nuevo**

 **mi edad: 16, pronto 17**

 **mentalidad: bueno a decir verdad soy introvertida, por eso me expreso escribiendo, me importan mucho mi familia y mis amigos que son mi segunda familia, me gusta estar callada, escuchar música lo es todo, soy chocoadicta. Tengo mucha pasiencia, y no demuestro mucho mi cariño con palabras, pero cuando escribo sale todo**

 **física: jejejeje soy muy chaparra, mido apenas 1,55 mi pelo es castaño llega hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos marron soy un desastre con mi cabello uñas y ropa xD**

 **y claro que seguiré escribiendo pequeña claro, gracias por tus preguntas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento tanto la demora no pude actualizar pronto por que bueno, no me había quedado tiempo por eso lo hice por la noche, este capítulo va a petición especial de mi maniaca, y claro también para que todas ustedes disfruten, abajo encontraran su mensajito cada una.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 _ **territorio restringido- OMSS**_

-piiiiii…piiiiii…piiiiii- sonó la alarma a las 4 am

-demonios, alguien apáguela- se quejó el pequeño rubio moviéndose de un lado para otro sin dejar de desarroparse con su cobija

 _-_ _ **¡spach!-**_ se escuchó romperse contra la pared "el quien sabe que"…aunque ya tenían idea de que fue el ruido y quien lo causo. Se levantaron para ver mejor, ryuu y taka, y efectivamente ahí estaba el reloj roto atravesada con una daga, siguieron el camino rastro a la cama con alguien enfurecido sentado igual que ellos con la sabana hasta la mitad del cuerpo, lógico el dueño de tal daga solo podía ser de su hermano pelinegro tora.

-¡ _TORA! Eso lo necesitamos_ …- refiriéndose al despertador –y estoy completamente seguro que el abuelo te dio la daga para que la uses bien-

- _primero: soy midori, segundo: no es abuelo, es mayor, y tercero: use bien la daga…NO VEZ QUE ACERTE EN TODO EL CENTRO DE LA MALDITA COSA QUE ME DESPERTO-_ si su hermano se ponía irritable cuando estaba medio dormido a veces lanzaba puños y patadas cuando intentaban despertarlo, pero bueno no era algo que su tía kaoru no pudiera arreglar.

- _como sea "midori" tú le dirás al "mayor" que rompiste la "maldita cosa que te despertó_ "- se volvió a acostar el pequeño pelirrojo, pues ese día solo tenían entrenamiento hasta por la tarde, el abuelo extrañamente los dejo descansar luego del arduo entrenamiento, los entretuvo todo el día hasta que iba a anochecer y se fue de buenas a primeras, en eso llego la señorita bello a recogerlos, y diciendo que no salieran por ningún motivo, igual no lo iban a hacer les dolía todo.

- _sigo sin entender por qué tenemos activada la alarma si no nos teníamos que levantar temprano, no lo entiendo, ES QUE NO ME EXPLICO ¡CARAJO!…-_ siguió peleando solo su hermano del medio

- _porque el abuelo dijo que tenemos que tenerla encendida todo el tiempo_ \- respondió simultáneamente ryuu elocuente

- _me importa un pepino lo que dijo ese sujeto, no tenía por qué gastar nuestro tiempo de descanso así_ -

- _más respeto con el abuelo-_ regaño taka levantándose para recoger la daga que estaba en el reloj, estaba enojado, lanzo la daga con un ágil movimiento la cual paso a unos diez centímetros del brazo de tora, despertándolo del todo por fin al presentir peligro, vio la cara de su hermano rubio, sabía que había hecho algo malo _–"nadie se mete con la familia" la restricción también incluye a la familia toranosuke_ \- el asintió cansinamente como un "entiendo cálmate"

 _-¿podrían callarse? Yo si quiero descansar_ \- dijo el mayor –además taka tiene razón, no trates así al mayor, sobre todo cuando fue amable con nosotros y nos dio esto- señalo en su mesa de noche su mochila para pierna, dentro estaba lo mejor…

 **FLASHBACK**

- _soldados pueden descansar_ \- dijo en voz neutra el mayor cuando completaron su entrenamiento, al momento cayeron al suelo rendidos, se sentía orgulloso aunque no lo iba a decir, sus madres lo habían criado resistentes la mayoría de los soldados principiantes no habrían completado el ciclo.

- _al frente_ \- los llamo pesadamente se levantaron a situarse en frente de el gran hombre

 _-¿señor?-_ dijo el pelirrojo pues los otros estaban sin aliento

- _se hace tarde_ \- el mayor miro el reloj – _bien, hare esto rápido_ \- ante la cara de duda de los menores, saco del el baúl que tenía a un lado unos artefactos – _mire su potencial, pensaba entregarles esto tiempo después, pero como han superado mis expectativas lo hare hoy, midori_ \- el nombrado dio un paso al frente, recibió en la mano un par de dagas – _genial_ \- dijo al probarlas contra el viento, - _mango resistente, hoja afilada y son livianas-_

Al pequeño obviamente le había gustado – _resulta ser que sus habilidades como había esperado son las mismas de sus madres, espero que las use bien soldado midori, confió en que no se lastimara ni lastimara a nadie_ -

 _-si señor_ \- dijo aun viendo el espectacular artefacto

- _aoi_ \- esta vez el rubio paso al frente, recibió en sus manos un arco con flechas, perfecto ya sabía usarlo

- _gracias abue….mayor_ \- el suspiro sin poner mucho cuidado al casi error

\- _en tu cuarto hay una dotación de flechas, cuando se detecta ausencia de flechas estas se rellena nuevamente con las del laboratorio, está es la clave-_ señalo el arco que tenían unos numeritos en la fina madera, asintió el ojiazul – _las de punta roja explotan, cuidado_ -

- _si señor_ -

-akai-llamo al último quien rápidamente dio un paso al frente emocionado viendo los artefactos de sus hermanos, esperando algo igual o mejor porque no, saco algo de aquel baúl y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos, volteo su cabeza para ambos lados confundido, intentando encontrar forma o explicación de lo que era

-emm, este…¿eso es?...¿gracias?- dijo intentando alcanzar el objeto, preguntándose si lo había hecho mal en el entrenamiento para recibir aquello, el mayor quito de su alcance el objeto ante de que lo tomara

- _es una mochila para pierna_ \- respondió la duda del hombrecito, pero al mismo tiempo no dijo nada pues seguía igual de confundido, y en sus gestos inconformidad, suspiro – _no le han enseñado que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada_ \- el pequeño asintió recordando lo que su madre decía en ocasiones, estiro la mano para que el niño lo alcanzara, al sostenerlo empezó a darle vuelta.

- _yo tendría cuidado_ \- tomo la mochila de vuelta y abrió todos las cremalleras que en total eran seis.

 _-¿esos son….?-_ pregunto el pelirrojo

 _-son bombas-_ dijo por fin de lo que era, señalo el primer bolsillo – _A1_ \- tomo una del primer bolsillo que se llamaba como había dicho el – _las A1, son bombas temporizadoras, 10 segundo para detonar_ \- eran cuadradas con una pantalla en medio, la guardo y saco del bolsillo siguiente – _las A2 explotan al impactar_ \- estas eran circulares con orificios que sobresalían la superficie, saco del siguiente - _las A3 primero se activan y explota a la siguiente presión de peso_ \- estas eran rectangulares totalmente planas, tomo otro – _las A4 distribuyen gas venenoso_ – estas eran estilo latas, las siguientes – _A5 son bombas a control remoto-_ eran semi ovaladas, al lado tenía un pequeño control – _las A6 estas bombas forman una barrera protectora_ \- tenían forma de rombo, observo que tanto como cada bolsillo y cada bomba tenía su número escrito para diferenciarlos con más facilidad, era impresionante, como podía haber dudado de su familia, aunque aún tenía una duda.

- _mayor, ¿mando a hacer cada objeto especialmente para nosotros_?- pregunto lo más sutilmente

- _por supuesto_ \- respondió instantáneamente, sin darse cuenta que había dicho muchas cosas con esa seca afirmación, quería decir que él ya sabía de ellos y los observaba seguido para saber en cada cosa en la que se especializaba, se preocupaba por ellos, con el hecho que le había dado la confianza de usar armas para defenderse si nadie más podía hacerlo, teniendo cuidado se ser especialmente hechas para ellos para así no lastimarse, el mayor podría no demostrar nada pero si los cuidaba, a su manera pero lo hacía.

Sonrió dándole las gracias.

- _lo mismo que el soldado aoi, tendrás un dotación en su cuarto el código está dentro de la mochila_ \- asintió – _tengo que irme_ \- se detuvo un momento antes de irse y pensó un momento una cosa, murmuro algo así como "mejor no tentar la suerte", se giró en donde estaba – _mañana entrenaremos a las 5PM-_ nadie pregunto nada, mejor así más tiempo de descanso, lo vieron irse muy apurado, al cerrarse la puerta llego la señorita bello _,_ llevándoselos apuradamente del lugar hasta el lugar restringido, ósea sus cuartos.

- _niños, por unos días tendré que escoltarlos, así que no salgan de su cuarto por nada del mundo_ \- cerro la puerta dejándolos pensando si había algún peligro, no duro mucho pues cayeron como piedras en la cama.

 **Fin del flashback**

El pequeño pelirrojo durmió cuando ya hubo silencio completamente, taka cayó en la cama después de pelear con tora un rato, y el otro se durmió murmurando "jodido reloj". Esos eran sus hermanos, puedes escoger a tus amigos pero no a tu familia.

 **En otro lado de la base**

 **Momoko…**

Se quedó tan quieta como una estatua frente a la cabina de mando, pues ya no podía más, sus piernas dolían, y el motivo era "el entrenamiento" desde que les habían ¿dicho?…no… mandado era la palabra correcta, tener que vencerlos, no habían descansado, maldición, su cuerpo estaba rígido, solo su feroz autodisciplina la mantenía en pie, de verdad estaba mal, no porque estuviera a punto de desmayarse, si no que con ese físico actual no lograría vencerlo.

- _chicas, descansen_ \- dijo evitando hiperventilarse, interrumpiendo el ciclo, el sonido de los motores apagándose era paralelo con el de sus hermanas cayendo al suelo por el cansancio

- _ya casi lo tenía_ \- dijo kaoru respirando con dificultad

- _si morimos no podremos vencerlos_ \- le hizo reflexionar la pelirroja, tuvo un gruñido como respuesta mientras se intentaba levantar su terca compañera

- _si morimos no podremos ver a nuestros niños_ \- corrigió entonces, sabía que diciendo esto se calmaría y así fue, cayo nuevamente al suelo, el punto débil de todas eran, obvio, sus hijos. Por Un momento pensó que fue mala idea exigirse tanto de golpe, pero las impulsaba el puro placer de ganarles, eso era arrogante, pero con el ego de "capitana" que siempre había tenido le impedía pensar en la guerra y regresar a casa, nublaba su pensamiento…

...el maldito siempre tuvo ese efecto…

 _ **Flashback.**_

-¡ _hey_ ¡- sonó a lo lejos _-¡hey! ¡hey!-_ volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez con pasos apresurados acercándose demasiado rápido, quería empezar a correr también pero sería estar huyendo y aunque estuviera entrenada en salidas estratégicas la responsabilidad de estar encargada del pelmazo estaba en su cabeza, en realidad la mayor parte de la razón por la que no se molestaba en huir es porque ya lo había intentado, no resulto como esperaba, terminaba encontrarla como si tuviera un GPS en su cuerpo, el con su sonrisa socarrona que tanto le fastidiaba decía _"_ _ **te encontré rojita**_ _"_ y se atrevía a dirigirse a ella de una forma cercana, luego de eso como castigo siempre lo ponía a correr por horas y pasar por campos de entrenamiento, así lo evitaba el resto del día.

Sintió las botas militares que frenaban al lado de ella con fuerza y esparcía un poco de polvo, como siempre haciendo acto de presencia de la peor forma, pero esta vez fue algo nuevo, la tomo del hombro con un poco de fuerza para frenar su paso.

- _no me ignores momoko_ \- había dicho nuevamente con su sonrisa, es que tenía que dañarle el día ¿todos los malditos días? Por qué se tenía tanta confianza y la trataba como si fueran amigos – _no lo había oído_ \- respondió despectivamente para seguir caminando no sin antes quitarle la mano que descaradamente había puesto en su hombro

- _mientes_ \- volvió a sujetar su hombro, tenía razón si mentía, lo cual era raro en ella, era parte de sus principios, algo surgió en su conciencia cuando él la acuso – _y me refería a que ya no me ignores más, ya llevamos una semana desde que llegamos y tu insistes en esquivarme_ \- bueno también era cierto, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, si ya le daban ganas de vomitar pensarlo, no podía aguantarle darle el gusto de decirle que se tomaba tantas molestias con él, solo se limitó a verle la mano en su cuerpo con desprecio y luego mirándolo dando un mensaje claro con sus "no palabras" más el despreciable pelirrojo negó con la cabeza – _no pienso soltarte_ \- dijo poniéndose serio, extraño en eso sujeto –no, hasta que digas que me entrenaras-

-Hmp- lo quito de un manotazo _-¿Por qué debería soldado?-_ alzo las cejas

-brick- dijo simplemente y ante la mirada de pregunto que puso ella diciéndole idiota o pendejo y Dios sabe que más, aclaro. – _brick, soy brick, eso de los honorarios sinceramente me la pelan_ \- negó la cabeza pues con tontos con ese que estaba parado en frente de ella no se podía hablar coherentemente, giro para tomar su camino, otro jalón la interrumpió _-y respondiendo a su otra pregunta, debería entrenarme porque el mayor se lo ordeno, porque como capitana debe responder a la base con avances con el SVR, porque es la única capacitada para hacer el trabajo, por terminar este asunto más rápido, porque es su responsabilidad, por eso, ¿quiere que siga?-_

- _¿está diciendo que soy una irresponsable_?- ah no, nadie se metía con su perfecto perfil, espero respuesta

 _-bueno si, más o menos_ \- dijo asintiendo – _ah y también grosera, sus modales dejan mucho que desear_ \- a este punto a momoko le había cogido un tic en el ojo de la rabia – _eso de dejar esperando a una persona es de mala educación, digo yo fui criado en la calles y hasta yo se eso, momoko estas es una base donde la disciplina rige_ \- se estaba metiendo en su casa – _además soy mayor de edad deberías respetarme más, siendo la capitana que debería de esperar de sus soldados_ \- y esa fue la gota que reboso la copa se metió con todo lo que le importaba y una palabra que jamás se escucharon de la calculadora capitana resonó por todo el lugar.

- _ **CALLA**_ _, cabron, maldigo a las putas circunstancias que te trajeron aquí, ¿que eres mayor? ¡ja! Eso me tiene sin el más mínimo cuidado, soy la capitana el respeto me lo debes a mí, escucha muy bien no eres mi amigo, eres mi subordinado, dame un tiempo y tal vez aprenda tu jodido nombre, si el que te entrene significa que te largaras más rápido de mi vista que así sea, hoy apenas caiga la noche en el campo de entrenamiento del norte, y juro por todo lo sagrado que te arrepentirás de haberme insistido que te entrene, ¿entendido?. Sol-da-do_.- todo esto había salido como una explosión de emociones que hasta ella misma se impresiono, quería que eso no hubiera sucedido pues no era propio de ella semejantes espectáculos menos mal que no había nadie kilómetros a la redonda si no su "perfecto perfil" se iría por el caño, pero lo hecho esta hecho, no podía retractarse de lo que dijo, y para seguir como iba lo quedo mirando a los ojos color fuego que estaban abiertos a mas no poder, sumido en un silencio total.

Iba a decir algo ante la estupefacción de él, pero una carcajada muy sonora no la dejo, ahora la sorprendida era ella,

- _me acabas de tutear, la capitana perfecta me acaba de tutear y enfadarse-_ ¿eh? Después de todo no estaba ni ofendido ni asustado, solo se había fijado en cuando ella rompió el protocolo tratándolo de "tu"… que pendejo

 _-¿me ha entendido?-_ dijo intentando no poner su cara roja ante la pena

- _sí, le he entendido capitana_ \- giño un ojo – _la veré al anochecer_ \- se giró para irse logrando ella soltar el aire – _no me haga buscarla hoy_ \- continuo de espaldas a ella. Logro que se tiñeran un sus mejillas ante el comentario, comenzó a respirar para relajarse, lo miro ya lejos y volteo de golpe sonriéndole, comenzó a hablar que ya a lo lejos su voz no llegaba, le hubiera gustado no saber leer los labios en ese momento, lo maldijo nuevamente de mil formas, sin duda ahora estaba igual que su pelo. Camino rápido hasta su cuarto

Definitivamente era un record: -impaciencia- orgullo- arrogancia-indignación- rabia-desconcierto-vergüenza- y todo esto es menos de diez minutos, vaya hombre.

Se recostó en su cama para volver a centrarse en sí misma, era imposible tenían que encontrarse en una hora. No se dejaría vencer de su alocadamente, pero como se iba a mantener en su cabales cuando sus emociones escondida salieron por primera vez con alguien que no era de su familia

…preocupante…

Aunque no descartaba la oportunidad de que se estuviera enfermando.

- _como se atreve a decir eso_ \- recordó el acontecimiento de antes

Ese día en la noche cuando se encontraron lo trato lo más indiferente que pudo y solo de dirigía ciclos de entrenamiento, que al menos cumpliría su promesa, lo haría arrepentirse, fue muy poco satisfactorio que aunque ya cansado seguía terminado casa cosa que le decía, no en un tiempo muy bueno, ya en si era de aplaudir que no se hubiera desmayado. Cuando parecía ya estar en el límite se tomaba de sus piernas y las golpeaba y seguía corriendo o esquivando según correspondiera.

- _es todo_ \- dijo al verlo golpear sus piernas por décima vez

 _-¿a qué horas nos encontramos para el siguiente entrenamiento capitana?-_ enserio quería más, tipo más masoquista o terco o un poco de ambas

\- 4 AM- el asintió limpiándose el sudor con el brazo

- _nos vemos mañana momoko_ \- sonrió, se fue a las duchas, una semana, y aún faltaba más. Verlo caminar de espaldas mediante todo el esfuerzo que hizo para no recordar, fracaso, miro al cielo esperando fuerza y paciencia

* ~ _Rabia y vergüenza, lindas combinaciones en usted capitana_ ~ *

Palabras que leyó de sus labios en el altercado de la tarde, las había arrojado al viento, y fluyeron hacia su mente de nuevo

¿Arritmia? Tenía que ir a donde bello para que la revisara.

 **Fin del flashback**

No había notado que se había empezado a morder el labio hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, no podía perder, no con ese tipo, no con el…

-tenemos que continuar- dijo alzando la voz, sus hermanas se pusieron de pie de una vez.

-ya era hora mujer- comento kaoru

"no pienso perder" recalco en su mente, golpeo sus piernas, al parecer funcionaba

- _a dar lo mejor chicas_ \- encendió la capitana el ciclo

…

 _-¿Por qué necesitamos recorrer las instalaciones?-_ pregunto un rubio con fastidio

- _porque nuestro hermano mayor en su infinita sabiduría así lo ha dicho_ \- respondió sarcásticamente el moreno

 _-¿no pueden estar sin quejarse tres minutos?-_ el mayor de los tres iba adelante guiando

-deberíamos estar concretando el plan de guerra- repercutió el ojiverde, no obtuvo respuesta, asi que solo siguió adelante

Brick parecía muy tranquilo por los pasillos, hasta que escucho a lo lejos el sonido del metal rompiéndose

"te encontré rojita"

…

Y hasta aquí llega el cap lo siento la demora…

Halrinach-demon121: oh para me haces sonrojar, gracias dulzurita también feliz año nuevo para ti. Bueno en realidad no es tarde, todo este 2016 podemos desear el feliz año nuevo, buenos deseos para ti y hacia todo lo que te propongas, gracias por leer y por el chocolate

Ali-chan1234: jajajajaja es un secreto de cuando los conocerar, pero creeme esta ya lo tengo todo en mi retorcida imaginación asi que espero que les guste cuando el momento llegue, tienes razón todo se devuelve y es karma, espero te siga gustando mi historia, feliz año nuevo para ti también. Todas me regalan chocolate quisiera que en verdad me llegara virtual jajaja yo y mis cosas, gracias por leer.

Laura249: ohhhhh si poder femenino, espero que como vaya escribiendo te guste como quede aunque al principio vaya un poco lento, mis chicas son superpoderosas aunque aveces en cap no se muestren asi, feliz año también, felices deseos muñeca

Phanyg: gracias por la opinión, espero que vayan entendiendo la historia intentare subirlo mas seguido, feliz año pequeña, ojala te siga gustando el avancé de la historia

Ruka Jimotoraku: gracias si tuve un nuevo año con mi familia fue divertido, espero que el tuyo también y tu metas se cumplan hoy lei el comentario que ya habias subido el fanfic joder la verdad que he estado en la nubes lo ire a leer lo mas pronto posible, aunque ahora son las 1 am, GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA

Leylani Paola918: gracias por comentar me haces tan feliz claro mantendré mi mente fresquita para ustedes y solo para ustedes preciosas

Sonia Maria797: el primer encuentro y viene mucho mas, y ojala les guste como sigue la historia espero no decepcionarlas y que lo disfruten al máximo, los flashback vienen en camino

MLPKangel: jajajajaj gracias también me ha pasado, pero es tan genial que te pase con mi fic me emociona mucho que lean y comenten, sobre que les gusta intentare subir mas rápido, sigue disfrutando de la lectura, grades deseos angel.

Luz636: gracias claro espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, disfruta ,y sigue disfrutando que esta historia va para largo

Mi maniaca: jajajaja gracias feliz año a ti también, bueno este cap lo intente subir lo mas rápido que pude y espero que te guste la verdad lo pensaba hacer mas largo pero es que ya son la una de la mañana, pero no te preocupes intentare hacer pronto los azulitos nuestra pareja favorita la historia de como se llevaban en el pasado, y espero que me tengas paciencia y eso de que tengas mi misma estatura me anima, es que soy muy chaparra para estar apunto de cumplir 17, lamento no hacer esto mas largo pero ya vez estoy cansada, te mando un chocolate como compensación, jajajajaj nos leeemos luego imouto-chan


	7. Chapter 7

NOTA: Bueno chiquillas quiero que sepan que a partir de ahora la historia va a ser contada en la línea de tiempo del pasado, cuando vuelva a contar sucesos del presente yo les dejare la notita, ya sea al principio de la lectura como lo hago ahora o cuando sea necesario

…

….

Pov miyako

Frio, sin oportunidad de que mis dedos recuperaran la calidez normal, al soplar se formaba el gélido aliento con el cual a veces me gustaba jugar, un día frio, justo como me gustaba, el sol tal vez tardaría un poco en salir eran las 3:30 AM, usualmente salían a la 5:00 AM a entrenar, pero habían pasado cinco días desde que nos asignaron ser las entrenadoras del aquellos chicos, aunque me costara admitirlo habíamos desobedecido las órdenes directas del mayor.

¿Cómo?...pues bueno, ignorándolos

No queríamos hacer esto, nos habían dejado una mala impresión, aunque, bueno, que podíamos esperar de unos delincuentes, que según lo que nos habían dicho prácticamente cuando aún no sabían ir solos al baño ya estaban rompiendo la ley.

Y más encima viene el rubio diciendo que…soy…¿ardiente?

Si, con eso se ganó mi repudio

Hoy habíamos decidido que empezaríamos a entrenarlos temprano, en realidad momoko con su sentido de responsabilidad si había dejado planes de ejercicios para ese tal "brick"

Y con planes de ejercicios me refiero a que lo dejaba corriendo, pero algo era algo, luego lo esquivaba a toda costa, mientras que kaoru y yo no habíamos tenido el más mínimo contacto con los otros dos…se sentirán en la gloria el dúo de arrogantes

Me hubiera gustado escoger al pelirrojo o al moreno y no al otro, pero el mayor fue el que nos emparejo, porque según él ellos también practicaban las mismas especialidades de cada una, nosotras solo necesitábamos pulir aquellas especialidades.

Solo esperaba que no fuera un incompetente total.

Mis hermanas habían ido hasta la habitación yo decidí quedarme en el campo de tiro esperando, no necesite ser una adivina para saber que habían llegado hasta la puerta cuando kaoru grito

-DESPIERTEN NIÑATOS ES HORA DE ENTRENAR- me sorprende que no haya despertado a toda la bese, o a lo mejor sí lo hizo pero siguieron durmiendo, eso era lo más factible

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando observe a los lejos salir del bloque donde provenían los gritos al que me tocaba entrenar, intento recordar su nombre que venía en sus antecedentes penales, no es que olvide tan fácilmente, es que no me importaba, es todo.

Venía hacia mí con un paso firme, pude ver su rifle colgando en su espalda, nuevamente corrobore lo que había pensado en cuanto lo vi por primera vez.

…tiene rasgos muy simpáticos…

Lástima que sea un tonto

Al llegar abre su boca para articular algo pero, pero se ve interrumpido por otros gritos.

-DESPIERTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- esa fue kaoru de nuevo

-CALLESE MARIMACHO, ¿POR QUE NO SE OCUPA DE SUS ASUNTOS?- y esa voz no la reconocí en el momento

- _butch_ \- dijo como una especie de susurro el rubio que tenía en frente, así que fue butch, su hermano, pues que idiota es, no sabe en lo que se metió, nadie le grita así a la general matsubara

- _su hermano no debió hacer eso_ \- me dirigí a él pero el no volteo hacia mí, miraba de lejos la habitación, más si respondió

- _digamos que butch no se rige por lo que debe o no debe hacer y menos en ese estado_ \- negó con la cabeza como reprobando la actitud del pelinegro

- _¿Qué estado?-_ no quería quedarme con la duda

- _modo insomnio, pasa cuando no duerme por mucho tiempo y cuando lo logra es peligroso despertarlo, pues se levanta entre dormido a atacar a lo que sea que lo esté molestando_ \- que cosa más rara jamás lo había escuchado luego investigaría sobre eso

 _-¿no ha dormido?-_ yo juraba que estaba holgazaneando todos estos días

- _no_ \- siguió viendo al lugar inicial – _por lo menos el no, siempre le ha gustado mucho su libertad, no ha pegado un ojo desde que nos capturaron, luego nos trajeron aquí y nos dijeron que la única manera de no estar encerrado tras una reja era unirnos al SVR y entrenarnos, créeme haríamos lo que sea por no ser encerrados-_

Él había hablado muy tranquilo desde que comenzó, aunque cuando dijo "lo que sea" sentí que hablaba muy enserio, además que puntualizo la palabra para darle más efecto.

- _así que estuvo esperando órdenes desde el día que llegamos, sabía que si se dormía pasaría esto, no quería que en el primer entrenamiento lo enviaran a las celdas como nos advirtieron…pero esas órdenes jamás llegaron_ -

Esta vez sí volteo a mirarme con sus ojos apagados, me hizo sentir culpable, su hermano había esperado ¿impaciente? No quería creérmelo, pero su expresión no bromeaba

- _si está preocupado puede ir a ver qué pasa_ \- no pude decir más si no eso.

- _no, nosotros no funcionamos así, el solo se ha metido, que el solo se salga_ \- tal vez no entendía como eran el mundo en el que ellos se habían criado pero eso era lo más anti fraterno que había oído

Mire una figura cayendo desde el ventanal justo en el piso donde ellos dormían, era momoko, no me preocupe ha saltado de sitios más altos, tomo la barandilla del segundo piso impulsándose para caer en el primero, seguramente hoy también ignoraría a brick

Comencé a pulir mi arma, ya lo hacía por instinto

- _y ¿Qué haremos hoy?-_ el sonido de su voz eso me saco de mis pensamientos, también apunto a unos blancos del campo, y disparo una vez no dio en el blanco pero se acercó mucho

- _veo que hoy está más dispuesto que la otra vez soldado…em_ \- había pasado por alto que había olvidado su nombre, cuando lo veo acercarse a mí con un paso lento, freno en cuanto estuvo a unos centímetros de mí, lo mire ceñuda, no me agradaba que se tomara la libertad de acercarse lo que le diera la gana, así no estaban las cosas.

- _con lo que me esmere para que no me olvidara…bueno no es todo como se espera_ \- paso todo en un instante su pecho estaba prácticamente en mi cara, dado a que me encontraba sentada resulto mucho más fácil esto, tomo mi mentón con una mano y lo alzo levemente con la otra señalo la placa que residía en el extremo derecho de la camisa militar.

 _-boomer, mi nombre es boomer, por favor recuérdelo miyako-_ si planeaba decir algo mas no se supo, ya estaba en el suelo por el puñetazo en el estómago que le había propinado alejándolo.

- _mira niño, boomer o como se llame_ \- señale con el dedo, mientras él se intentaba levantar – _soy su entrenadora, su comandante, su superior, ¿entiende?-_ cuando se hubo levantado asintió levemente

- _he cometido un error_ \- lo reconoció, eso me sorprendió, pero me sorprendió más cuando se alzó un costado de la camisa, dejando ver un poco su cadera izquierda, saco un cuchillo y acto seguido se hizo un corte horizontal, no despabile hasta que ya vi suficiente sangre que descendía.

 _-¿pero qué le pasa?-_ tomándolo del brazo, lo senté en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba. Mis hermanas decían que no debía llevar artefactos para la curación en la mochila de pierna, pues era para guardar armas, pero en ese momento me sentí tan feliz de no hacerles caso.

Le aplique desinfectante y supe que le dolía ya que se quejó un poco, así que le aplique más se dio de cuenta pues alejo en desinfectante de mí, no era profunda la herida.

- _¿por qué demonios hizo eso_?-

- _cometí un error_ \- respondió

- _¿y_?- interrogue de nuevo, eso que tenía que ver, cuando seguí curando la abertura note que habían más cortadas como esas, levante un poco más la camisa no pareció importarle pues ni se molestó en mirarme incómodo.

Ay¡ Dios, tenía cortadas en todo el abdomen

- _mis jefes no quería que me olvidara de ninguno de mi errores, es efectivo, no he olvidado ninguno_ \- ¿que clase de trabajo tendría? en ese momento deje le aplicar el ungüento cicatrizador.

 _-¿cree que yo le obligaría a hacer algo así_?- nuestras miradas se encontraron, es lógico que creía que si – _pues no_ \- respondí antes que el dijere algo – _yo no haría cosa semejante, no sé cómo se hacían las cosas por allí, pero mientras yo lo entrene no sufrirá ningún daño que no sea por practicar ¿comprende?-_ parecía tan sorprendido como confundido aunque aun así asintió

Al momento de levantarse, se estiro como si nada hubiera pasado

- _entonces tendrá que entrenarme hasta que salga de aquí_ \- dijo

- _no sufrirá ningún trato así con nadie de la base_ \- parece que no había entendido que ya no estaban en su mundo

- _aun así quiero que solo usted me entrene_ \- declaró, me consterno el comentario, pero no negué nada después de todo así iba a ser, el mayor ya había hablado

Después de una leve explicación de cómo usar el arma que le estaba dando para que entrenara apunto a otro blanco pero no acertó, tal vez teníamos que entrenar más seguido y eso le comunique por alguna razón no presento queja, al contrario pareció ¿emocionado?

Fallo unas veces más

- _por qué no dejas de hacerte el tonto y empiezas a disparar bien_ \- alguien atrás de nosotros fue quien soltó ese comentario, yo voltee al instante, mi subordinado lo hizo también pero perezosamente.

Ay tenía que ser una broma, era butch, ¿pero que demonios le había pasado?

Por impulso corrí hacia él, sentándolo de un golpe en el suelo, soltó un pequeño gruño de dolor.

Estaba lleno de cortes, estos hermanos sí que traían problemas, estudie todos los cortes con detenimiento era más que todo en los brazos, seguro defendiéndose la cara, pues en ella si a mucho tenía tres rasguños no muy profundos.

- _es que me pelee con una gata_ \- agrego a la falta de mis palabras, por lo visto a él le hizo gracia.

- _es mejor que no llames así a mi hermana si no quieres tener más de estos_ \- le recomendé ojala no fuera tan imprudente la próxima vez

- _así que son hermanas_ \- joder, eso lo dije sin pensar no quería que se enteraran.

- _no me había dicho que no tenían esos tratos aquí_ \- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esa acusación, me gire a boomer quien se le notaba el enojo a metros, tenía razón hace pocos minutos le di la seguridad de esas palabras y ahora no sabía que decir.

- _yo empecé, ella solo se defendió, bien sabes cómo me pongo en ese estado_ \- alzo los hombros con despreocupación – _simplemente tiene más habilidad y mejor puntería_ \- cuando defendió a kaoru me quede muy impactada, lo hizo cuando aun así su cuerpo iba a quedar marcado por sus cuchillas, le agradecí mentalmente, por defenderla y por no dejar que su hermano pensara mal de la sede, y eso si me importaba esta era mi casa, cualquier cosa hacia ella me afectaba.

-¿ _Qué haces?-_ me pregunto el moreno al verme sacar las cosas de curación de la mochila

- _¿no es obvio?-_ vi en sus ojos confusión, entonces suspire – _le voy a tratar las heridas_ -

 _-¿Por qué?-_ me recordó a boomer hace unos minutos, me quedo claro que ellos no habían probado algo de amabilidad el sus vidas, opte por no responder y estirarle el brazo con fuerza

- _parece que si se le parece en algo a la marimacho de su hermana_ \- en ese momento destape el desinfectante y lo regué sin lastima a lo largo de brazo, no me gustaba que la insultara, él se tensó por el momento y rio abiertamente

- _comprendo, no insultare a su hermana-_ dijo y seguí con el algodón para quitarle la sangre seca – _en su presencia_ \- agrego al rato, lo escuche, y con eso me bastaba

- _debería entrenarme usted ¿no cree? Deberíamos hablar con el mayor y…-_ se detuvo en seco, cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír nuevamente, volvió a abrirlos.

- _entiendo, entiendo, quieres que ella te entrene, yo solo bromeaba, baja el arma_ \- no entendí lo que él dijo, me miraba a mí pero se dirigía alguien más, revise a mi alrededor y mire a boomer bajando el arma, ¿Qué? Porque le apuntaría a su hermano.

- _cálmate bro_ \- hablo despreocupadamente butch – _no hablaba en serio yo también quiero que me entrene la teniente gata_ -acababa de insultarla de nuevo– _es la única que me aguantaría, ella es mi nuevo reto_ \- se levantó dejando caer el algodón ensangrentado al suelo

 _-¿no necesita dormir?-_ pregunte un poco alto

- _ah, que considerada_ \- dijo de una forma arrogante - _dormiré los 15 minutos en la enfermería mientras me curan-_

- _yo lo estaba curando_ \- dije frunciendo el ceño, que mal educado

 _-sí, pero al mocoso no le gusta que lo haga_ \- ¿se refería a boomer? – _Es muy resabiado y hará pataletas_ \- ¿pataleta llama a que le apunte con un arma? – _créame a veces me avergüenza_ \- era muy gracioso cuando dramatizaba los movimientos de decepción – _con decirle que ni siquiera está tomándola enserio, él sabe disparar muy bien, autorizo para que lo castigue_ \- agrego esto con una sonrisa malévola hacia su hermano, luego asintió

- _sí, ya me voy, baja el arma, podrías darle a tu entrenadora-_ otra vez apuntándole, el rubio estaba serio.

- _sabes muy bien que no fallaría-_ contraatacoo sea que butch decía la verdad y el otro por qué motivo me mentiría

- _lo dejo a su cargo_ \- me dijo el pelinegro al oído y salió de la escena casi en el acto, había hecho enfurecer a boomer y me dejaba que me ocupara yo, ¡qué bien!

 _-¿entonces es cierto que sabe disparar bien?-_ me acerque a él, y pregunte de la manera más profesional que encontré

- _lo acaba de oír de el imbécil_ \- respondió recargando el arma, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara

- _quiero escucharlo de usted, quien yo entrene me gustaría que me hablara con la verdad_ \- como no me respondió, cosa que me sacaba de mis casillas, le grite que me dijera la verdad, aun así no me respondió

 _-¡joder¡ con usted no se puede_ \- dije apretando los puños – _quizás deba hablarle al SVR_ \- no quería amenazarlo con el eso pero no me dio otra opción

Escuche cuando tomo el arma con tanta fuerza y sin siquiera mirar los blancos encamino el arma a un blanco de forma de persona, disparo tres veces cuando aún me miraba enfurecido, no quería que estuviera así, lo prefería calmado mil y un veces.

Reconocí que en el blanco había disparado a cabeza, cuello y corazón…puntos mortales

- _ya está_ \- bajo el arma y miro al suelo parecía un poco indefenso – _no llame al SVR_ \- vaya eso de la libertad era algo delicado con el

- _le prometo que no lo amenazare más con eso_ \- tome el arma de sus manos, eran rasposas signos de que trabajaba duro, boomer no soltó inmediatamente el arma por lo que aprecie un poco más el tacto

-¿ _no lo hará_?- se acercó a mi mucho esta vez se agacho un poco para tenerlo cara a cara, me miraba esperanzado, tome mi tiempo para asimilar que estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, que ojos tan azules, no había notado eso, cobalto profundo.

Me recupere inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño, que había sido aquello, seguramente por que soy muy detallista con todo, claro, eso debía ser

- _no, no lo hare_ \- asintió – _cuando quiera sacarle la verdad simplemente me lo cargare a patadas o lo arrastrare por toda la base con lo que me apetezca, esta advertido_ \- entonces él sonrió

- _a partir de ahora le diré la verdad_ \- aseguro, me sentí bien había superado el primer logro

- _bien entonces vamos al siguiente campo usted ya sabe disparar muy bien_ \- no me había dado cuenta que sonreía hasta que me dolió la mejilla, no lo hacía muy a menudo, comencé a caminar rápido el quedo atrás siguiéndome

- _empezare ya_ \- dijo

-¿ _Qué_?-

- _esa sonrisa la hace ver_ …-

- _si dice ardiente lo boto de un risco_ \- se rio entre dientes

- _no, muy tierna_ \- eso era peor, nadie nunca me había dicho así y se sintió…¿Cómo carajos se sintió? No me parece familiar esto

- _trotara por la base media hora_ \- dije eso sin pensar, no quería tenerlo cerca

- _pero…_ \- voltee a verlo

 _-¿sigue aquí? ¡Andando!-_ en ese momento comenzó a correr, menos mal, tenía que tomarme un café, el cansancio me estaba afectando

Pov boomer

- _vaya, que carácter_ \- corrí más rápido

- _acaso no dijo que fuera sincero_ \- que habré dicho mal tal vez porque es una mujer de guerra aquel cumplido le ofende

Mujeres quien las entiende

Mire a brick corriendo también y lo alcance

-¡hey! – dije como saludo

- _y ¿Por qué estás aquí?-_ pregunto el

- _dije algo que no debía_ \- eso supongo

- _ya veo_ \- respondió simplemente

-¿ _y tú_?-

- _bueno me llamo para desconectar bombas, pero cuando llegue había una nota que decía que tenía que correr_ \- pareció confundido, pero luego se echó a reír, solo lo había visto reír cuando sus enemigos venían a pedir perdón, o unas muy pocas veces cuando estaba con nosotros, esto es desconcertante.

-¿ _Por qué me ves así_?- pregunto, supuse que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, o simplemente noto todo lo que pasaba con mi mente

 _-¿por qué? Lo mismo me pregunto yo, butch y tú se están comportando raro, hace unos minutos se fue riéndose estaba diciendo que quería que lo entrenara aquella que lo dejo como un poco más que una tabla para picar, y ahora me dices que te mandaron a correr por que sí, y aun así estas riendo, par de idiotas_ \- mi cuerpo espero algún ataque de su parte, casi siempre era tratado como un jefe así que no le gustaba que lo opacaran, ciertamente con sus hermanos no iba a hacer excepciones.

- _tal vez tengas razón_ \- ah joder, lastima yo quería pelear y me viene con que tengo la razón.

- _pero tu estas peor de lo que creí, ¿Qué demonios pasa? Acaso ellas los amenazaron_ \- se echó a reír otra vez, estaba empezando a preocuparme por el. – _vaya, pues miyako no me amenazo, me trato con algo de amabilidad cuando yo esperaba que me tratara como un perro, menos mal que la escogieron para mí_ \- tal vez la juzgue de "buena" muy rápido, pero ya no podía decirle eso a mi hermano.

\- _que contradictorio eres mocoso_ \- mis hermanos me llamaban así desde que era muy pequeño, como odio cada vez que dicen eso, pero le dejo seguir – _estas diciendo lo mismo por lo que te estas quejando, quieres que ella te entrene, y le llamas por su nombre de pila, a mí me da miradas para matarme cuando yo hago lo mismo_ \- estaba a punto de corregirlo pues a mí casi me mata de verdad cuando la llame por su nombre – _tal vez no lo notaste pero cuando hablaste de ella sonreíste_ -

Frene en seco al escuchar eso, mi hermano siguió su recorrido pero oí como se reía de mi, cada fibra de mi cuerpo entro en shock, ojala sea mentira.

Pronto lo alcance, siempre se me dio bien ser rápido.

- _que no te acompleje eso, déjalo ser_ \- dijo nuevamente pero no entendí nada, como siempre el hablando en clave – _sea lo que sea que pase aquí, igual vamos a estar un largo tiempo aquí_ -

Eso que decía ya tenía un poco más de sentido, resumido: haz lo que se te dé la gana que hay tiempo.

-está bien, entonces...disfrutare mi estadía aquí- sentí un puño colisionando en mi hombro no fue tan fuerte como para derribarme.

- _nos llamas idiotas, y tú dices "disfrutare mi estadía aquí" que inocente eres_ \- eso me ofendió jamás me gusto ese adjetivo, mucho menos en mí, por fin abría pelea, pero él se alejó corriendo nuevamente no escapando, nunca escaparía si no con fastidio.

Entonces grito – _créeme yo hare algo más que solo disfrutar mí estadía aquí_ -

No lo volví a ver en el transcurso del día, más si la vi a ella, no sé por qué me mando a correr si dije algo cierto, volteo a verme severamente.

- _no_ me mire así, si es verdad es usted linda- dije desde lejos pero sí que me escucho, lejos de sonrojarse volteo su cara

- _cincuenta vueltas más_ \- dijo, que raro, ella es muy rara, esto es raro, no le había dicho a ninguna mujer bonita y ahora sí, pero si es cierto lo es.

Tal vez acepte el consejo de mi hermano.

….

Gracias por leerme.

Hasta ahora hemos visto a boomer es muy "inocente" afuera del mundo al que el ya estaba acostumbrado, brick es entusiasta y suspicaz, por otro lado también esta butch que es descomplicado, pero recuerden hasta ahora empezamos ¿que sorpresas abra después?

El siguiente capítulo será de kaoru y butch

 **ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MI "MANIACA" siempre será eso "mi maniaca"**

 **airu dragnell**

 **Anina88**

 **Ali-chan1234**

 **Laura249**

 **Anina201**

 **Halrinach-demon121**

 **MLPKangel**


	8. Chapter 8

Por cierto estos significa un recuerdo

 _-En cursiva son los diálogos-_

Y normal significa que alguien esta narrando

….

 _hace mucho frio…_

 _-niña ¿ya has tenido suficiente? Estas pálida, tus preciosos colores se han ido de tus mejillas, y tus ojitos se han perdido, lo único por lo cual sé que sigues viva y me estas escuchando es porque no dejas de castañear tus dientes-_

No me toque la cara me arde, ¿Por qué se está riendo?

- _entonces no me responderás, ¿no vas a cooperar en el laboratorio niñita?_ -

Tengo miedo…tengo miedo

- _bien, entonces quédate un rato más ahí-_ me empujo adentro

 _-¡ESPERE!-_ mis labios estaban tan quebrados que cuando grite salió sangre – _no me deje-_

 _-pues ya era hora mocosa-_ me tomo bruscamente de mi brazo, he perdido la sensibilidad de ahí, también del resto mi cuerpo, temo no caminar y que me devuelvan a la habitación fría.

- _camina, no tengo el día entero_ -

- _no puedo_ \- el tipo malo se acerca a mi bufando como un toro, recuerdo los toros del programa que papi me enseño, se queda quieto justo a mi lado – _en serio no puedo-_

Me toma en brazos, nadie me ha tomado en brazos desde que llegue aquí, tal vez él sea más amable que los otros tipos de blanco – _tienes suerte que estés tan flacucha, si no te arrastraría-_ o tal vez no

 _-yo no quiero más agujas_ -

 _-¿entonces nos devolvemos al cuarto frio?-_ se volvió en dirección contraria _._

¡OTRA VEZ NO¡, negué rápidamente con la cabeza, y el levanto la comisura de sus labios satisfecho con mi respuesta

El cuarto frio, tenía nieve cayendo del techo, o a veces lluvia, su piso estaba helado me podía mirar como si fuera un espejo, había más tipos ahí pero no se movían ni me hablaban, estaban morados, colgaban de ganchos carne que iban a comer de los animales que traían, a mí me gustaba el frio, pero ya no

Ya no…

En ese entonces era temerosa, y dudaba mucho de las cosas, y que lloraba cada vez que tenía un mal recuerdo o por cualquier cosa que me enojara o me hiciera entristecer.

El frío me lo hacía recordar

Sentada en la barra de flexiones podía observar mejor el campo de entrenamiento en el que me encontraba, pero maldita sea el hierro estaba helado, los días fríos solía entrenar adentro, pero gracias al nuevo recluta que no podía entrenar con todos lo demás, no, tenía que entrenarlo personalmente que fastidio, además se estaba demorando

- _oh siento la demora_ \- hablando del diablo – _lo que pasa es que tuve un altercado con una gata recién me levante y tuve que detenerme en la enfermería-_ tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo y aun así entraba como si el lugar fuera suyo

- _¿ah sí? Y dígame una gata fue más fuerte que usted, que vergüenza_ \- se rio como si le hubiera echado una broma, cuando no lo era

 _-no veo por qué su hermana no quería que la llamara así si al parecer le gusta-_ se acercó a la barra y se sentó en la que estaba continua a la mía – _que frio hace ¿no?-_

 _-¿Qué hermana?-_

- _la comandante gotokuji_ \- ah miyako que bocazas era a veces, nadie más en la base sabía que se trataban como hermanas, aparte del mayor y bello.

- _entonces ella es la comandante gotokuji y yo una gata ¿no?_ \- pregunte seriamente

- _la pequeña rubia no me despertó para casi asesinarme_ \- respondió en tono acusatorio - _usted ataco primero_ -

- _yo estaba en modo insomnio_ -

- _en modo ¿Qué?-_

- _pasa cuando no duermo en días y me despiertan, es como un instinto que llevo dentro_ -

-¿ _enserio espera que yo crea eso_?-

 _-no, yo espero que usted me entrene de una vez por todas, me enseñe a patear traseros para yo pateárselo a usted y poder salir de aquí-_

Me quede mirándolo unos segundo, antes de estallar en carcajadas, las cuales hicieron eco en las paredes, dejándolo desconcertado

 _-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_

El silencio reino de nuevo, lo estudie de arriba abajo.

- _es gracioso que piense que puede patearme el trasero, cuando no pudo hacerme mayor daño ni siquiera con su dichoso instinto_ \- se bajó de golpe de la barra, desde abajo apretó los puños y gruño.

 _-¿intentas herirme el orgullo kaoru?-_

-¿ _Cuál orgullo? ¿el que aniquile esta mañana? Y por cierto es general matsubara niño_ -

- _hmn_ \- se giró a ver a otro lado para luego dirigir una penetrante mirada – _me ha colmado la paciencia ya, porque no baja y me muestra de que está hablando_ \- se inquino haciendo una reverencia, ahora se reía, ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo

- _será un placer_ \- sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie en la barra para luego saltar y caer justo encima de él, trono lo huesos de su espalda, tosió dos veces

- _siempre hay que estar preparado muchacho, sobre todo cuando retes a alguien más fuerte-_ intento alcanzar mi pie para botarme al suelo mas solo consiguió que pisara su pie con mi bota nada suave de cuero, que ingenuo era.

Le permití levantarse para que atacara directamente, tiene una posición de ataque aceptable, pero es predecible…demasiado

Como pensé fue hacia la izquierda, sacando provecho su altura que le impide moverse con más eficacia, me deslice a su izquierda para darle una falsa esperanza, con una inclinación rápida, la patada en su tobillo para desequilibrarlo funciono, si no me hubiera agachado cuando lo hice un puño fuerte y certero que corto el aire me habría impactado, en este momento estaría en el suelo.

Su expresión facial no cambio más que para apretar los dientes, esta vez espero que yo atacara, buena idea con el resto del mundo, muy mala idea conmigo.

Apenas se percató que yo ya estaba muy cerca cuando sintió mi puño en su estómago, cuando se dobló no pude dejar pasar darle un rodillazo en su engreída cara, así aprenderá a no subestimarme, decidí que mi último golpe seria en su columna donde ya había hecho daño anteriormente dejarlo en el frio suelo para que piense como disculparse sería un buen final.

Así fue…aunque estuvo en el suelo por solo cinco segundos, vaya, puede que no sepa pelear pero tiene un cuerpo resistente, simplemente se sentó y estiro sus músculos con leves gestos de dolor en su cara.

- _eres buena_ \- el ceño fruncido que ensombrecía su cara se fue, dejando unos ojos brillantes

 _-¿no vas a quedarte en el suelo un poco más?-_ aplique en tono dulce quise que sonara como una broma y no como un deseo

-¿ _eso esperabas?_ \- sonrió un poco – _no, he recibido palizas peores_ -

- _no pelee enserio_ \- dije

- _ni yo_ \- apreciaba que las personas tuvieran su estima alto pero él se paso

 _-¿enserio?-_ mi acento sarcástico lo mantuvo quieto un momento luego se levantó de golpe y caminaba como si nada

- _si, cuando estaba en trance peleamos pero no recuerdo y tú ganaste, quería sentirlo de nuevo_ \- tan indescifrable era este soldado

- _intento golpearme la cara_ -

- _sabía que lo esquivarías, al contrario de ti, jamás estropearía un lindo rostro_ \- eso lo dijo quitándose la sangre que bajaba de sus labios

- _debería ponerse límites en su orgullo, enserio, es urgente_ -

- _nadie me lo quitado y no empezaras tu gatita_ \- me colmo la paciencia, intente ser una aceptable entrenadora, pero no con un niño que solo veía lo que quería ver, y sin poder evitarlo dije.

\- ¡ _ja_! ¿ _y entonces como le sabe la derrota doble_?-

- _no sé, dímelo tu_ \- cuando se acercó a mi creí que íbamos a seguir la pelea, pero entonces lo sentí…

sentí como sus labios estaban en mí, ni siquiera había sido tan rápido cuando intentó golpearme, no pude negar lo sorprendida que estaba, mi manos se fueron a su pecho para alejarlo, pero el rápido presiono en mi brazo un punto el cual consiguió que causara dolor la exclamación que me hizo abrir la boca él la aprovecho para mezclarse con migo, pero que hacía, yo ya no respiraba y mi piernas no se movían, era esta una técnica desconocida para dejar al atacante inconsciente porque yo estaba a punto de cerrar mi ojos y él se alejó, dejando llenar mis pulmones de aire.

Se veía con un aura de autosuficiencia

- _pues a mí me sabe cómo a sangre y café de la mañana_ \- pues efectivamente el sabia a eso, pero que clase de movimiento era ese, tenía que averiguarlo

- _ese es un ataque muy provechoso, pero arriesgado, dígame como hizo para dejar inútil a mi cuerpo por un momento_ -

-¿ _ah_?- ese monosílabo no respondió mi pregunta, pero más que nada en no parecía saber la respuesta, pues había incredulidad en su rostro.

-¿ _de qué ataque me habla?-_

- _el de hace un momento_ \- era obvio ¿no? Otra vez me tomaba del pelo

- _eso no ha sido un ataque, no era contra su voluntad_ \- se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa juguetona

- _lo era_ -

- _pues no me lo parec_ …-

- _mire, simplemente quiero reconocer que no conozco el movimiento que usted acaba de hacer y me parecería muy mal no saber utilizarlo en combate, podría decirme de una maldita vez de que se trata_ \- otra vez estaba el con esa cara de incredulidad

-¿ _es que nunca ha juntado sus labios con los de otra persona?-_ arqueo su ceja tanto que casi llego al cabello.

- _que idiota claro que sí, he hecho RCP incontables veces_ \- y me enorgullecía aquello, después de una misión en el atlántico cuando un barco se estrelló contra unos riscos, muchos quedaron inconscientes en el impacto y toco sacarlos del agua, si no fuera por la reanimación cardiopulmonar que aplicaron unos tantos y yo no habrían vuelto todos, a la mañana siguiente momoko llego pero eso ya era otra historia.

Aunque el parecía horrorizado con el rcp

- _que rara eres_ \- pronuncio

- _pero miren quien habla-_ el rodo los ojos

 _-nunca nadie te ha besado_ \- el afirmaba, conque así se llamaba el movimiento – _y no, no es un movimiento_ \- dijo como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento – _bueno, no de pelea-_

\- _¿a qué se refiere?_ \- se rio por lo bajo, se burlaba de mi ignorancia, estoy segura, pero es que yo no podía saber todo en esta vida

Aspiro hondo y exhalo pesadamente _\- ¿Por qué me he tenido que encontrar con una belleza inmaculada?-_

 _-Escúchame pedazo de imbécil, puedes dejar tu monologo, y concentrarte aquí_ \- escuche que dijo algo así como "ni tan inmaculada"

- _ah demonios, voy a sentirme como un padre haciendo esto, pero está bien empecemos a explicar por partes_ \- se sentó en el suelo y palmeo a lado para que me sentara por supuesto no lo hice – _esto puede demorar un poco_ \- dadas las circunstancias me senté al frente

- _préstame tu brazo derecho_ \- lo extendí con un poco de desconfianza el lo tomo y estiro, comenzó a ver el antebrazo

- _pon atención, justo donde doblas el brazo, tienes el nervio radial, si lo presionas-_ sentí una punzada cuando lo hizo y cayó en peso muerto – _le haces perder la sensibilidad al contrincante por unos segundo imagina lo que podrías hacer en ese tiempo_ \- asentí en comprensión, agitando el brazo cuando hormigueaba volviéndolo a sentir

- _toma inténtalo_ \- estiro su brazo

- _es zurdo_ \- dije remarcando la sospecha que tenía anteriormente, el asintió

- _lógicamente si puede descubrir que hemisferio de cerebro controla el contrincante mucho mejor pues tendrá una sola oportunidad, se cae una vez no dos_ \- tenía razón, vaya que interesante este tipo no es malo cuando se toma las cosas en serio

Cuando hice presión sentí su peso caer en mi mano pues lo tenía sujetado- _bien hecho_ \- sonrió y a mí siempre me hacía sentir bien aprender cosas nuevas

- _ahora a lo del beso, no rcp, no movimiento de ataque, se llama beso_ \- pues estaba igual ni concretó ni entendí.

-¿ _beso_?- dije ceñuda para que prosiguiera

\- _cuando posas tus labios en lo de alguien más, ven acércate te volveré a mostrar_ \- no me acerque pero el si lo hizo – _no es algo del otro mundo, todos lo hacen alguna vez_ -

 _-¿todos? hasta mis her…digo ¿la comandante y la capitana también?-_ una pequeña risilla salió de el

- _con mis hermanos aquí estoy seguro de ello-_ bueno pues entonces si era así tenía que ser bueno, mis hermanas jamás harían algo destruyentes para sí mismas

Le dije que estaba lista, él me dijo que cerrara los ojos pero no lo iba a hacer, no confiaba en el tanto como para estar a ciegas junto a él, alzo los hombros

- _no importa los cerrara quiera o no_ \- ¿Qué?

-¿me esta amenazan…?-

De nuevo se acercó tan rápido y sentí nuevamente el sabor a sangre y café de la mañana, mi vista se nublo un poco, cuando hice el mayor esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos me mordió en la comisura del labio, fue tan sorpresivo cuando todo se volvió oscuro, si cerré mis ojos de repente solo sentía el vaivén de él, nuevamente estaba sin respiración.

Que impresionante podía ser un ¿beso?

 _-se sintió bien no es así-_

- _no_ \- fue mi respuesta inmediata

- _te están temblando las manos_ \- vaya no lo había notado pero era cierto

- _es por el frio eso es todo_ \- exhalo pesadamente

- _bien entonces te voy a decir de que se trata_ -

Pues ya era hora

- _el beso en algunos lados se da en forma de saludo, para algunos significa te quiero o te extraño, suelen dárselo los que están en relaciones_ -

El todo el ruido se deshizo a los alrededores, pero él siguió hablando, ¿qué era lo que el acababa de decir?

 _-pero es mi forma de decir… te deseo-_ se levantó y me levanto pues en ese momento no era más que una muñeca mi mente estaba en:

¿querer? ¿¡Extrañar!? ¿RELACIONES?

Volví en mi cuando el brazo de él estaba en mi cintura preparándose para darme otro maldito beso, pero me mataría antes de dejarlo.

Tenía otros planes para el

Si…

Ardería en el infierno

…..

- _te encontré rojita_ \- ah Dios este hombre

 _-¿no debería estar corriendo aun?-_

- _si debería, como deberías estar entrenándome pero ni modo_ -

Estaba lista para rebatirle

- _no vine para eso, quería preguntarle ¿está prohibido cometer asesinato en las instalaciones?-_ me vino de golpe esa pregunta tan extraña y fuera de lugar

- _claro que sí, es más, es ilegal_ \- es que acaso quería saber su sentencia por si lo hacia

- _entonces podrías detener a la general matsubara_ \- miro a un punto alejado detrás de mí, gire igualmente

-¿ _pero qué demonios_?- estaba allí en el helipuerto, en el borde mirando hacia abajo, hasta el momento parecía una escena de suicidio pero si miramos un poco más abajo estaba un tipo sujetado de tres cuerdas balanceándose en el vacío

\- _butch ha estado así hace siete minutos, cada minuto la general corta una cuerda_ \- menciono

- _es su hermano-_ dije alarmada _–¿porque no me dijo de esto antes?-_

 _-me había enviado a correr, quien soy yo para desobedecer sus órdenes_ -

- _pero es que es su hermano, ¿Cómo no se afano_?-

- _si a él no le gustara esa situación, no estaría ahí_ \- miro hacia arriba – _creo que por fin hará calor-_

 _-me está diciendo que le gusta colgar a muchos metros del suelo-_

Hizo una mueca pensativa

 _-si, debe ser por la adrenalina que aplicaron en su cuerpo de pequeño_ \- dijo como si fuera el chiste de "cuando era pequeño lo dejaron caer de la cama"

 _-no es momento para bromear, su hermano va a caer y usted no hizo nada-_

 _-yo no estaba bromeando-_ miro detrás de mí _– uh, corto otra cuerda-_

¡joder! Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, comencé a correr rumbo a la parte de abajo del helipuerto, el irresponsable del otro hermano me seguía

- _pensé que no le preocupaba_ -

- _jamás dije eso, qué clase de hermano seria_ \- lo mismo me preguntaba yo – _pero en no está preocupado porque debería estarlo yo-_

- _¿Cómo lo sabe?-_

 _-le dije a él le gusta…uhhm…le gusta la adrenalina como le gusta la general-_ ese dato era sin duda alguna el más impactante ¿o no?

\- _por eso pregunte si era prohibido matar a alguien aquí, si dejo que la encierren ahí si se pondría bravo, de resto no hay nada más de que preocuparse-_ y yo todavía me debatía que era más impresionante este idiota que le vale madres que su hermano este colgando, que el otro que le guste estar colgando, o que a él le guste mi hermana, la que lo intenta matar

Al fin llegamos abajo y viéndolo desde el Angulo más cercano el pelirrojo tenía razón el soldado butch se impulsaba con la pared para balancearse cual columpio.

Y kaoru, ella bueno, iba a explotar.

Me aclare la garganta después de todo había hablado a todo un ejército sin micrófono, mi voz seguro llegaría a metros arriba de mí, o eso esperaba.

- _KAORU ¿QUE HACES? ¡SUBELO!-_

- _NO HASTA QUE EL SE DISCULPE_ \- respondió

\- _¿QUE HIZO TAN GRAVE?-_ ella no respondió y por primera vez en la vida me pareció ver que kaoru se sonrojaba, o acaso era la distancia

El moreno hizo una maroma para quedar boca abajo, entonces a él si le gustaba estar así. - _LA BESE_ \- grito, oh demonios ahora sabia porque estaba tan enfadada

- _BUTCH, NO DEBISTE HACER ESO, HABLE CON MOMOKO Y DIJO QUE MATAR A ALGUIEN AQUI ES ILEGAL_ \- aquí y en cualquier lugar, otra vez estaba el llamándome por mi nombre.

Butch rápidamente se puso nuevamente boca arriba colgando aun de las cuerdas por supuesto y mirando a kaoru.

- _TRANQUILA NO MORIRE, TU TIENES QUE SEGUIR ENTRENANDOME_ \- entonces kaoru cortó la otra cuerda, quedaba la última

- _ah, ya no se puede razonar con ella, necesito que cuando el caiga hagamos de malla atracadora, ¿eres lo suficiente me fuerte no?-_ ya no había más tiempo podría morir si lo dejamos solo

- _sí, lo que mi entrenadora diga-_ no sé si lo dijo jugando, pero el todo es que había dicho que sí, teníamos que alistarnos

- _BIEN LO SUBIRE, NO QUIERO ESTAR ENCERRADA, NO PODRIA HACERLO PAGAR_ \- ¡uff! menos mal

Un disparo se escuchó, la cuerda se soltó, y kaoru aún estaba lejos de él.

Lo más rápido que pude junte las manos con brick haciendo una "x" ,alguien grito detrás de nosotros, mas nuestra atención estaba en butch cayendo..

¿Pero qué?

Se retuvo un poco de la caída raspando las manos con la pared y cuando faltaba unos dos metros del suelo se impulsó dando una voltereta hacia atrás paso por encima de nosotros, pero era imposible que cayera de pie. Y no, no cayó de pie

Cayó encima de miyako, ella sostenía su cabeza en las manos y el rubio quien ella entrenaba alcanzo a meter sus piernas para que no se lastimara la columna

- _ves, te dije que no había que preocuparse, aun sin ellos no habría muerto, pero se siente bien sostenerte las manos con tanta fuerza_ \- arrebate mis manos de las suyas, y dirigí mi paso hacia el hombre que había acabado de caer.

Cuando surgió mi duda ¿Quién disparo?

Miyako atendía las heridas de las manos con diligencia, sangraban mucho. Al ver que yo llegaba me dijo si cambiábamos de puestos y así lo hice, ahora yo sostenía la cabeza e intentaba curar sus heridas, el rubio también se retiró.

Mi hermana le dirigió una ruda mirada a su subordinado y…¿le dio un puñetazo en el estómago?

 _-le dije que ayudara, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?-_ el sujeto aun en el suelo no respondió

 _-¿hacer que?-_ me atreví a preguntar

- _el disparo a la cuerda de su hermano_ \- dijo aun mirándolo con furia

¿Qué?, pero de que me sorprendo ahora, está claro que no están bien de la azotea.

- _me dijiste que ayudara y ayude_ \- respondió levantándose como miyako estaba a punto de asestarle otro golpe se apuró a explicar – _mi hermano no le hubiera gustado que le hubieran tenido misericordia, él pensaba caer desde un principio_ -

- _que idiotez_ \- dijo mi rubia hermana y yo estaba de acuerdo

- _pero él tiene razón comandante_ \- salte de la impresión, como butch tenía los ojos cerrados había pensado que se había desmayado del susto - _yo iba a saltar igualmente pero…-_ se levantó poco a poco hasta quedar junto a su hermano oji azul y tomarlo del hombro

- _pero querido hermano, no pedí tu ayuda_ \- el menor le quito la mano de su hombro, asumo que porque la ensuciaba de sangre o algo

- _para eso están los hermanos ¿no?-_ dijo con una sonrisa que por alguna razón me pareció una muy sínica

- _eso me tomo por sorpresa, sabes que solo había 50% de probabilidades de que me salvara ¿verdad?-_ creo que era una guerra de sonrisas sínicas

 _-no soy así, sabía que había al menos tenías 60% de probabilidades_ -

 _-¡butch!, ¡boomer_!- interrumpió con voz de mando el mayor, pues ya se estaba demorando en su papel – _podrán volver a jugar luego de que salgamos de aquí-_ su tono era cansino

 _-¿jugar?-_ dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

- _si, ehhh, verán ellos solo coexisten con sus males jugando uno con el otro, pero pararan, ¿verdad chicos?-_ ellos dudaron un poco pero al final asintieron

Llego alguien corriendo -¿ _está bien_?- era kaoru muy afanada, seguro bajo el edificio corriendo

- _claro que sí, gatita ¿preocupada?-_ si que se hallaba preocupada pero como siempre seguro lo negaría

- _no, si mueres me expulsaran, y no tendría la satisfacción de hacerte pagar_ \- sí, yo tenía razón.

- _bien, nosotros nos retiramos, vámonos soldado boomer-_ hablo la comandante

\- _ella recordó mi nombre_ \- dijo como un niño con un juguete nuevo nada parecido de la cara tétrica de hace un momento

Cuando iban caminando miyako se devolvió y se quitó la mochila de pierna y se la extendió a butch

\- _es un equipo médico, su hermano menciono que le gusta esto del peligro, además es un buscapleitos y con la general no saldrá muy ileso que digamos, le servirá más usted_ \- se la dio y le dio una mirada significativa a kaoru "él es tu responsabilidad" quiso decir

- _sí, no me lo tiene que decir, vamos a la enfermería soldado_ -

El moreno aún tenía la mochila en la mano mirando fijamente como se iba el dúo de rubios.

Parecía como melancolico

- _ella es demasiado buena, tendrás que hablar con ella brick, o con el_ \- kaoru no escucho esto pues ya iba pasos adelante

- _yo hable con el pero no le creí que fuera "tan buena" como él decía, lo aconseje mal, dije que hiciera lo que quisiera-_

\- _brick demonios, habla con ella entonces, puede estar en peligro_ \- se miraron unos segundos esto no se podía quedar así tengo que averiguar, no soy como el, escuchar que mi hermana está en peligro y quedarme como si nada

Luego el pelinegro se fue muy rápido alcanzando a kaoru y tome del brazo al soldado que me toco entrenar.

-¿ _por fin me entrenaras_?-

- _¿Por qué está en peligro?-_ dije muy seriamente

\- _ah estabas escuchando, lo siento no te incumbe_ -

- _claro que me incumbe, es mi hermana_ \- oh joder eso no lo debí decir

- _aun así no te incumbe_ \- hablo pesadamente

- _no dejare que le pase algo a ella_ \- absolutamente no

- _lo sé, ¿entonces me entrenaras_?- sumida en mis pensamientos y ya harta de este tipo lo mande a correr, algún día tendré que hacerlo pero ahora tengo que digerir poco a poco todo esto

….

- _eres muy amable miya, ¿pero podrías serlo solo con migo?_ \- ¿me ha dicho miya? No se cómo hablarle, es demasiado extraño

- _soldado, otras cincuenta vueltas-_ ya había tenido suficiente ese dia

- _espere_ \- se detuvo emocionado

 _-¿me quedo contigo?-_

- _no, son cien vueltas, cincuenta por disparar en la cuerda a su hermano y otras cincuenta por decirme miya, es comandante, además si lo hubiera matado Estiramos en problemas todos, sabe mejor que sean doscientas, ¡andando!-_ se fue rápidamente y me recosté en el pasto, nunca volveré a entrenar a un delincuente, cerré los ojos y por un momento una sombra me tapo el sol.

 _-le dije que fuera a correr-_

- _si a mí también me dijeron eso, pero comandante no soy boomer-_ en efecto no lo era, era el mayor

- _brick_ \- creo que intuyo que no sabía su nombre – _necesito hablar con usted sobre mi hermano-_ estaba serio

- _lo escucho_ \- se sentó a mi lado, es una falta, pero había capturado mi curiosidad, así que lo deje pasar

- _bueno, ya que acompañara boomer por un largo tiempo_ \- urgg no me lo tenia que recordar – _tengo que decirle que el tiene un pequeño problema-_ se detuvo un momento – _está bien, tal vez no es tan pequeño_ -

….

 **Que quede claro que esto paso antes del capítulo de momoko con brick, pues ella aun no lo entrena.**

 **Resolveremos lo que le pasa a boomer y demás cositas que van pasando en la trama el próximo capítulo**.

Ruka Jimotoraku: oww gracias este creo que me quedo largo ojala te guste, y si te gustan los azules en el próximo cap va a haber un buen pedazo de ellos

Anina88: aquí tienes el siguiente ojala te gustes

Phanyg: gracias por esperar, los rojos también tienen su trama y tal vez agregare un poco en el próximo capitulo

Halrinach-demon121: espero que hayas disfrutado con tu pareja de verdes, jajaja siempre (no se porque) me gusta que ellos empiecen con el salseo , gracias por leer

Branick: jajajajaja enserio te perdiste la charla familiar, oh querida me siento halagada de que te guste tanto, y no soy una diosa u/u pero gracias

Laura249: gracias por leerme laurita-chan

MLPKangel: lei todos tu kimucium con la voz de mi sobrinita jajajaja me rei un buen rato, gracias por leerme

Ali-chan 1234: ah que lastima que hayas perdido tu cuenta, cuando abras otra por favor dime, me gusta acordarme de todos mis lectores

maniaca muajaja: mi querida imuto, me alegra que vuelvas al gremio, espero que te guste muuuuuuucho mi capitulo, leo esto del baño y me causa risa y también mucho animo que lo hayas hecho por leerme, gracias cariño

airu dragnell: claro que sabras lo de los niños, ojala pronto, terminare esta historia asi pasen los años, un abrazo grande, motívate para subir nuevos capítulos geniales, perdón por demorarme tanto jejejej


End file.
